Reversal day
by moonbird
Summary: One day, all the mutants around New York woke up, and found out some-thing amazing had happened. Splinter how-ever, has a different dilemma to face, to get his sons back.
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the evening at new-york.. but as people would know, New-york was never really quiet, the streets were buzzing with life, people walking back and ford, laughing.. and high up above, far way from all of them, stood a lonely mutant looked down.

He looked enormous in seize, like a huge dog, but a monster dog of its kind, he had bones sticking out his arms, his eyes were red. He was enormous and couln't fit through regular doors or even a regular elevator, so he had to go up, the long way to this room.

Only to be faced with all the many pictures, medals, trophies from a former life. I life he could no longer have. "ARGH!" Bradford shouted as he picked up a trophy and threw at his picture frame so they both crashed.

"Feeling down amigo?"

Bradford sneered as he turned around and was faced with that dreaded fish, he hated that man, hated Xever. "What do you want?" Bradford sneered dangerously. "Fishy."

"Just heard an awful lot of noise, and I was wondering, maybe my good old pal Bradford is having a bad day." Xever suggested though his tone was just dripping with sarcasm.

"How would you understand? We saved you from prison you twit, without us you would have zip." Bradford sneered. "Do you know how it is, to work so hard for some-thing! I made all of this! All these dojos, trained all these men, earned my spot in the world. AND FOR WHAT?" did he shout as he threw another trophy at another wallpaper of his former self. "All of my life's work! All my hard work gone in an instant! Because of this!" he looked at his hands, his big mutant hands. "Might be hard to imagine for you, but I was a big some-one!"

"Yeah right." Xever snorted as he leaned up against the wall. "Just because you found me in prison doesn't mean I never worked for any-thing, hell, living on the street to just survive is hard work, and when you move up to bigger things, staying alive is even harder, scraping by day by day. But you wouldn't have to faintest idea how that is would you rich boy? how much I had to fight to get into the position that I had!" he sneered. "And because of your stupid need to break the glass, I can't even breath or walk without help from these stupid things." He hissed grabbing his aquatic breathers attached to his neck. "You have any idea how repulsive the chicks find this look?"

"Oh so it's just the girls whom are important?" Bradford asked in a sneer. "Shows your priorities don't it?"

"I really wish I had never met you." Xever sneered dangerously. "So I wouldn't have to put up with your wining and self pity, but most of all, it weren't for you, this would have never happened!" he stated grabbing Bradford by the throat.

"If you want to fight go ahead." Bradford sneered. "I can take you, and even if you could take me, killing me wouldn't fix it, it would just make Shredder angry."

"Oh if killing you meant fixing it, you would have been dead a long time ago, believe me." Xever responded. "Shredder or no Shredder." he stated as he finally let go, looking like he had figured it probably wouldn't be worth the trouble. "But do yourself a favour and stop wining like suck a girl Bradford." Xever rolled his eyes. "I doubt any-one whom this happened to likes it, you're just the only one being such a girl about it."

* * *

Splinter sighed as he had ones again been brought out of his meditation due to noise, some-where behind him, two of his sons were sparring, listening a little more closely, he could hear that it was Leonardo and Donatello.

Splinter exhaled again as he looked at the picture in front of him, he was kneeing in front of his shrine looking at the picture of his former self along with his wife and little baby daughter, he remembered those days, though it seemed so long ago, he even knew that right after this picture had been taken, he had laid a hand on Tang-shens shoulder, now Splinter looked at his current hand, the hand with only four fingers on it, and longer claw like nails.

Splinter sighed ones again as he on cue bowed a little to the left, just as Donatello came flying and rammed into the wall with his head, laying on his shell looking up at Splinter with wide eyes.

"oh, hey Sensei." Donatello greeted him as he looked wide-eyed up at Splinter with wide open eyes.

"Evening Donatello." Splinter replied looking down at him.

"So erh.. hows it going?" Donatello asked still from the floor.

Splinter shrugged. "Same old, same old. I believe how-ever, that you want to role around and dodge in a moment." He stated.

"Oh?" Donatello asked.

Just in that moment Leonardo came launching. "HIYA!" he charged for Donatello, only for the Donnie to do exactly as what Splinter had just suggested and rolled aside to dodge, but that wasn't enough, in less than a second Leonardo had him in a full arm-luck. "Evening Sensei!" Leonardo grinned as Donatello was hopelessly trapped.

"Let go! You won all-ready, shesh!" Donatello hissed.

"Fine." Leonardo rolled his eyes as he let go, then bowed for Donatello in that way that indicated he had ended the battle and Donatello returned it the same way.

"Next time be a little careful about where you throw me." Donatello exhaled. "I almost rammed into Splinter!"

"You would have been fine." Leo stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Correct, Donatello would have been fine." Splinter replied as he stood up. "You how-ever Leonardo, I am not so sure about."

"Erh, hehe." Nervously Leonardo swallowed as he stood back. "Sorry Sensei." He at last told. "I honestly didn't see you, you were sitting very still."

To that Splinter stepped closer, until he was centimetres in front of Leo, then flexed hit finger, and thereby hit Leonardo with only one finger on the forehead.

"AUW!" Leonardo hissed rubbing his fore-head.

"A ninja takes in all of his surroundings so he knows precisely what obstacles he has to work with in a battle." Splinter lectured. "If you are not aware of your obstacles, you cannot use them to your own advantage, in worst case scenario they'll even make you trip! add it to the fact, that you might end up hurting bystanders or allies by mistake if you are not aware. You must _always_ be aware of the entire room around you!"

"Okay I get it!" Leonardo stated. "Be aware if your surroundings! All the time!"

"Good then." Splinter nodded, then laid a hand on Leonardo's shoulder has he bowed a little over. "Great use of the Haka-Nayi technique, poor Donatello didn't stand a chance."

And Leonardo beamed in response as he smiled. "Thanks Sensei." He told.

"Yo guys!" Michelangelo duck his out from the kitchen curtain. "I've made pizza for every-body!" he stated.

"It's just regular pizza today isn't it?" Donatello asked. "Please say it's just regular pizza!"

"It's regular pizza." Michelangelo told making Dontallo exhale relieved. "WITH ANSHOVIES, BANANA AND GUMMIE-BEARS TOPPING!" he exclaimed, making both Donatello and Leonardo wrinkle their faces in disgust.

"And guys." Lazily Raphael poked his head out of the kitchen curtain as well. "For those of you with actual normal taste-buds, I cooked some rise."

"Bless you Raph." Donatello exhaled.

"Oh come on, my pizza is delicious to." Mikey tried to convince them.

"My son." Splinter addressed the turtle. "With great power comes great responsibility."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mikey asked.

"When cooking food that has been known to make people feel sick, do you really think it's a good idea to force your family to eat it?" Splinter asked.

"Urh.." Mikey blinked then blushed. "He-he." He nervously laughed.

"I don't get why you don't just do things normally." Raphael rolled his eyes. "Then your cooking would have a chance of being actually good."

"Normal is boring!" Michelangelo stated. "And not my style at all!"

Splinter shook his head. "Apparently not."

"Beside we are mutants living in the sewer any-way." Michelangelo pointed out as he returned to the kitchen. "What is the point of even attempting to be normal?"

Splinter exhaled suddenly feeling a little tired as he looked across the dojo room and caught on last glimpse of his picture.. of a normal human life, before he turned around and went into the kitchen were his sons were, all collected for dinner.

* * *

In the evening the turtles were collected to watch a monster marathon, and Splinter even joined them for a little while, taking the opportunity merely to sit with his sons.

How-ever as Splinter retreated to bed he reminded all of the turtles that there would be training as always in the morning, and there wouldn't be any more mercy than usual just because they decided to stay up late.

The turtles ended up waving Splinter of, telling him he shouldn't worry, and Splinter made a mental note not to go easy on the turtles in the morning at all.

As Splinter laid on his futon, he felt unusually drowsy.. very unusually drowsy, he even yawned as the entire world started to seem blurry for him and strangely washed out, before he lost conscious to sleep.

The turtles as well were more hanging in the couch as they could barely keep their eyes open to try and watch their monster movie.. Garbage man, about a young man whom underwent a horrible mutation and now searched revenge on the bullies whom had bullied him.

_"Sarah I'm a monster." The TV-monster spoke to his love interest. "This is not normal, none of it, it would be ridicules for us to be together." _

_"Kenny, we'll figure some-thing out! There has to be a way!" _

_"I wish there was Sarah, I really wish there were. If I could just be normal again, I would give any-thing Sarah! Any-thing.. but that's not how it works. So all I can do is to finish this." _

* * *

"Mmm." Splinter groaned as he woke up, even before he opened his eyes he knew that he had over-slept, and he grimaced by the thought. He _never_ over-slept! Not one day in his life, only when he had been ill, and those occasions had been exceptionally rare, finally Splinter opened his eyes and sat up stretching his arms, and felt very annoyed that he still felt tired at all.

Still, if his sons weren't in dojo as they should be, then he would have his reason to teach them a lesson, Splinter raised up as he grabbed for his robe.. and it was first then he realised what was so odd. His hand.. his hand had five fingers! Normal fingers at that. Shocked Splinter looked down at himself and almost fell down as the shock hit him.

Legs, feet's and none of them hairy, also were the tail lacking and.. oddly enough Splinter felt panick striken by the revelation of his missing tale. Scrambling to his legs Splinter threw his robe around himself and festooned it, before turning a mirror and was wide-eyed met with.. a human reflection. And a very recognisable one.

Splinter was looking at himself, his former self.. well mostly, a few gray hairs were to be found among the blacks, he looked older than before. Slightly older..

At last Splinter managed to shake his head, and took a deep breath to clear his mind as he closed his eyes, calming himself down. Then the next thought stroke down in him and Splinter opened his eyes. "My sons!" he realised and turned to the rice-paper door and opened it, only to be faced with an empty dojo, his sons weren't there.

Suddenly Splinter felt anxious as he started calling. "Leonardo! Raphael! Donatello!" He sprung down from the Dojo and entered the living room. "Michelangelo! My sons!?" then he realised.. the TV was still on, here in the morning now showing a news-programme. Splinter frowned as he walked towards the couch and the TV, only to wide-eyed stand back as he saw on the couch.. four turtles crawling around.

Only, they were four highly ordinary turtles, nothing special about them at all, Splinter reached down and picked up a orange mask that just laid on the couch no longer fitting its owner. "My sons." Splinter whispered trying to hold back a desperate tear, then it escaped him any-way as he gingerly picked one of the turtles up and held it in his hands. "Leonardo." He barely whispered as he held the turtle.

The turtle didn't react to his voice, didn't even look at him, but dully moved his gums as if he was chewing.

Very carefully Splinter let the turtle back down, then looked at the rest, putting a name on each of them. "Donatello." He whispered at the biggest but some-how thinnest turtle, whom was chewing on the couch. "Raphael." Splinter brushed the most robust turtle. "Michelangelo." Splinter sadly looked at the smallest turtle, then sighed as he turned around and was faced with a fifth turtle. "Spike." He almost muttered. Then he exhaled slumping down in a sitting position beside the couch, ones again exhaling trying to find out what to do, as he collected his legs in meditations position.

Soon after Splinter opened his eyes and went back to his own room, only to emerge again with a bag over his shoulder, very carefully Splinter put all four of his precious turtles in the bag, and took them with him as he exhaled and walked towards the exit and then he walked out.

Soon Splinter found himself at the wished ladder and looked up, to be faced with a man-hole. Beyond that man-hole there was new-york city.

A street filled with people walking back and ford, it would have to be around ten AM at this time, so the street would be filled with sun-shine.. and people. Naturally Splinter felt very hesitant about his action, but finally lifted the manhole and had to squint his eyes as he was met with sun-light, shining right into his face.

It probably felt more odd for Splinter than it should, to simply emerge into sun-light. But some-how it felt wonderful and terrible on the same time. It had simply been so long.. so very very long.

Splinter took a deep breath as he looked around the corner, at all of the people and collected himself before he finally.. merely stepped out. Out in plain sight where all the people could see him.

And no one cared! No one at all, ones again, Splinter was completely and absolutely, entirely unremarkable. The only thing standing out about him.. was his clothes. The dark red robe and his bare feet's wasn't exactly the best thing for a stroll in new-york.

But Splinter hadn't any-thing else, he hadn't even been able to wear shoes for the past fifteen years. And as it turned out.. shoes would be a very good thing for an ordinary human at the streets of new-york!

Another thing that would be use-full, Splinter realised.. would be a clue, or an aim.. or help to find out what was going on.

Splinter exhaled as he sat down on a bench in the park, and tried to gain a clearer perspective.

His problem was simple, some-thing had happened to his sons, and he wanted to know what and how to reverse it.

He didn't know what had happened, but also knew the Krang was probably his best bet at current time.

Another problem though was that Splinter knew absolutely nothing about computers or science. He was a master in nin-jitsu and spirituality, science were as far away from him as clouds were from the earth.

So he needed help, he could potentially break into a krang lab, but it would be dangerous, especially when being alone, even if he were a nin-jutsu master.

And even if he did that, he wouldn't know what to look for in there, or even how to use what he found. He needed a scientist.

Not just a scientist, a scientist that would believe his story about mutation and aliens from another dimension.

And a scientist whom would be willing to help for free as Splinter very literately had nothing.

Splinter groaned as he rubbed his forehead, this was a bit to complicated for his liking, things were indeed simpler back in japan, where all you had to worry about were other ninjas and their doings, things like that Splinter could handle.

There really wasn't any-thing for it, Splinter needed help, and he didn't know any-one! Any-one to put him in contact with some-one else.

Splinter exhaled as he reached for his T-phone in his pocket and opened it up to search through the individual numbers. Not that there were that many, just the four turtles and then April. Whom was the one he needed. Sighing deeply Splinter called her up, and then waited for her to pick up her own phone, it didn't take long just a few seconds.

"Hallo it's April." Aprils voice sounded.

"Hallo April." Splinter responded.

"Sensei?" Aprils voice sounded deeply surprised. "What a.. surprise. What owes the pleasure?"

"April, we are having a bit of a problem." Splinter told.

"Krang or ninja related?" Aprils voice asked.

"Potentially krang." Splinter admitted. "How-ever I cannot be sure."

"Why aren't the guys calling me about this?" April asked.

At that Splinter looked down in his bag he still carried over his shoulder, to see the four turtles.. it looked like they were all sleeping. "That's part of the problem." Splinter admitted. "It's a bit difficult to explain over the phone."

"I can come down to the sewer now, I just got free from school." April told.

"No need." Splinter told. "Tell me, where are you now?" he asked.

"On my way home from school." April replied.

"Go a detour to the park." Splinter instructed. "Go to the east-side of the park, by the water."

"I'm all-ready on my way." April replied. "I'll just call when I am there you can… instruct me about what I am supposed to do."

Splinter exhaled deeply. "It'll come to you." He assured. "Thank you." He at last told before they hung up and Splinter just had to wait.

He didn't have to wait to long before he saw her, April walking down the path in front of him, she looked very searching in all directions, yet her eyes skipped him, as if she searched for some-thing different, Splinter saw her picking up her T-phone and felt his own ringing in his pocket.

April stopped by the sound of the ring-tone and turned to him now seeing him. Aprils eyes opened wide as Splinter reached for his own T-phone and responded to it, keeping the eye-contact with April. "As I said, a bit of a problem."

Aprils mouth was wide-open as she just starred, at last she managed to form words. "Sen-sensei?" she asked.

"Close your mouth April, gaping does not suit you, and there might be a flie flying into that gape of yours." Splinter replied dryly making April close her mouth at ones as Splinter put his T-Phone away.

And April did the same only to run up to Splinter. "Sensei is it really you?" she asked as she stood in front of him, gaping for breath. "What happened? why are you?"

"It is me, I don't know and I don't know." Splinter answered all three questions.

"How did the turtles react?" April asked wide-eyed. "Why are you even up here? I mean even if you are.. why call me? What is going on?"

"April calm down." Splinter asked, then exhaled. "My sons reactions were minimum, and that's the problem." Slowly Splinter put ford his bag which April looked curiously at, and Splinter opened the bag for April to see.

Aprils eyes widened as she took a step back. "No." she shook her head. "Can't be."

Sadly Splinter picked up one of the turtles. "I'm afraid it is." He told and gently laid one turtle in Aprils hand, to close her hands around it. "Look." He asked.

And April lifted the turtle to look at it, tears forming in the corner of her eye. "Donnie." She whispered. "So this just happened to all of you?" April asked looking at Splinter again as she held the turtle close to her chest. "Your mutations just went away like that."

"As far as I can tell." Splinter exhaled.

"How many did it happen for?" April asked. "Did it happen to every-one?"

"Who can tell?" Splinter asked.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Bradford was looking at his own mirror reflection. "I'm myself again!" he almost cried touching his face. "YES!" he ran to one of his broken picture frames on the floor and picked it up. "I can pick up where I left of! I can go back to my life." He almost cried he put the picture back in place on the wall, standing back with a big smile on his face.

"OH GOD!" a voice sounded from the other room, and a lot of splashes.

Bradford laughed loudly as he walked into the room with fish tank and reached down an arm to plug up a soaking wet and very confused Xever. "Drowning are we?" Bradford asked. "Can't have that, it would make Shredder angry."

"BRADFORD!" Xever exclaimed. "Your ugly mug is back!"

"Look who's talking." Bradford smirked and let go dropping Xever back into the water.

This time Xever got the jest of it a big quicker as he broke the surface and hung over the railing of the tank, then looked at his hands, then next looked down at his legs. "legs.." he whispered. "I got legs.. MY REAL LEGS!" he yelled. "I can breath! BREATH AIR!" he exclaimed and pushed himself over the fish-tank to land on the ground on his feet's. "Is it all back?" he asked touching his hair, then turned to the glass and caught his own reflection. "Man are you a sight for sore eyes sexy." He spoke to his own reflection. "I've missed you so much!" he exclaimed embracing the glass window of the fish-tank. "I LOVE BEING ME AGAIN! I've missed you so much!" he spoke to the mirror reflexing kissing it. "You sexy devil."

"No need to overdo it." Bradford snorted as he rolled his eyes while crossing his arms. "It's hardly an improvement you know." He stated, neglecting to tell how he head been ready to kiss his own mirror reflexion as well only minutes ago.

"But how did it happen?" Xever asked turning to Bradford.

"Maybe the mutagen just wore off." Bradford suggested in a shrug.

"You really are dumb aren't you, there's no way it's that simple." Xever hissed.

"All I care about is that I am normal again." Bradford sneered.

"And what I care about, is _staying_ normal!" Xever exclaimed. "I _will_ find out what happened, so I can be sure it'll continue happen! I swear to you Bradford, I'm never going back to being a stupid fish again." He sneered turning around.

Bradfords eyes widened as he realised what Xever had just said, and the point he had just made. "HEY WAIT UP!" Bradford yelled as he ran after him.

"Don't tell me you want to team up now?" Xever asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh I hate you as much as usual." Bradford assured. "But neither do I want to ever go back. So for this one I can acknowledge it, we want the same thing. It'll might pay off to stick around."

"Fine then." Xever exhaled. "Desperate times, desperate measures I suppose."


	2. Chapter 2

"And you are absolutely sure that your house is empty?" Splinter asked April again. "Even I would have a hard time explaining my presence in your house."

"Okay, I can't be a hundred percent sure, it's not my house." April sighed. "But the only one we really would have to worry about is my aunt, and she is almost never at home." She told. "In fact she is not supposed to come home before Friday this time."

Splinter exhaled, and then did what he always had done to comfort any of is sons, and lately April when painful subjects like that came up, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I just want to be sure, I don't want you to invite me into your home, just to get into trouble yourself." He told.

April had shortly after their meeting in the part, insisted on going to her home, mostly due to her computer being there, they both new Donatello's computers were pass-word protected, otherwise Mikey would have messed to much around with them, so it had to be Aprils own computer if they were going to do any re-search.

"If some-one does come by, I have a cover story for you." April assured.

"Oh?" Splinter asked.

"You are my councillor, which means you are a psychiatrist, checking up on me and my crazy robot alien story." April told.

Splinter exhaled. "Very well he told." As he didn't remove his hand from Aprils shoulder, that told ounches more of his support than any words could have.

"Here we are." April stopped in front of an tall apartment building. "Come on in Sensei." She asked as Splinter removed his hand.

"April, correct me if I am mistaken." Splinter asked as they both stepped inside and waited for an elevator. "But if I am supposed to be a councillor, wouldn't it seem odd that you call me Sensei, or master splinter, if some-one comes by and ask?" he asked.

April turned around looking at Splinter. "I doubt any one is going to come by." she told.

"Regardless, April the last thing I want is to create even more trouble for you." Splinter told.

"Okay.." April nodded. "But erh, what do I call you then?" she asked. "if some-one comes by?"

"You could call me by my name." Splinter suggested.

"Hamato?" April asked.

"In Japan the family name is the name you present first, while your given name is the one presented second." Splinter informed.

Then April had to look at him. "Yoshi?" she asked, then awkwardly averted her eyes. "Sensei, do you know what people connect that name with in erh.. our modern world?" she asked.

"I believe it's some sort of a dinosaur in a computer game." Splinter stated dryly. "My sons did indeed make me aware of that ones they found out." He told. "How-ever, Yoshi is also a very common name in Japan."

"Can't I just call you Hamato?" April asked as the elevator door opened. "Isn't that also a thing in Japan, calling people by their family name?"

"Indeed it is, and yes you may." Splinter told as they stepped in. "It makes little difference to me."

Ones inside of the apartment, April sat Splinter down at the kitchen table first thing. "You just sit and take it all in Sensei." April demanded. "We are going to figure this out, wait here." She instructed as she from there took a walk into one of the storage rooms and found the box's from her old house, then found the box's with her fathers things and started digging. Soon April found what she had been looking for. Man seized shoes, Splinter had tried to hide it, but April had noticed it, it had been painful for him to walk around on bare feet's like that.

Then she proceeded to find regular socks, trousers and a shirt, a whole set of clothes. "I hope this fits." April exhaled as she walked back.

And then had to stop in the door frame, she realised Splinter had sat himself in a position so the sun light floated right in on him and hit his face, as he sat there completely still with closed eyes.

On the table, Splinter had let the four turtles out, and they to were laying in the sun-light slowly crawling around in the sun-light, it all seemed incredible peaceful.

Slowly Splinter opened his eyes and looked up at April.

"Oh, I'm sorry." April apologised. "I just wondered when is the last time any of you had real sun-light.." she asked.

"It's been a while." Splinter responded honestly.

"And by a while, you mean years don't you?" April asked.

"As I said." Splinter smirked slightly. "It's been a while."

April shook her head as she walked forward. "Here." She told laying the clothes on the table.

Splinter looked at the clothes then slowly pulled it over. "Thank you April." He told as he bowed his head in that honour greeting of his.

"It's my fathers." April told. "I hope it fits."

"I'm sure it'll fit fine." Splinter told as he stood up with the clothes. "You are very generous April."

"It's nothing." April told in a smile. "Bathroom is that way." She pointed for Splinter.

Again Splinter bowed his head in that greeting. "Please look after my sons." He at last asked.

"wont let them out of my sight." April promised, only to be left in a pretty awkward situation as she was left with the four turtles crawling around on the table. "Erhm..hey guys." She whispered to the turtles. "Are you… are you hungry?" she asked. "I guess I have some salad in the fridge." She muttered checking the fridge, and true enough found a salad head, where she ripped off a leaf and offered it to the turtles. "It's going to be all-right guys." April exhaled as she sat with them. "You know Splinter, he would do any-thing to see you be safe, he wont stop until we find a way to get you all back." April told, the turtles didn't react at all.. they were just slowly moving towards the salad leaf.

"Please don't do this guys." April asked as her head dropped on the table. "Just react wont you?" she asked as she looked at them. "Look, your father needs you, and I need you. So just give me a sign okay. That you are.. you." She tried. But to no help.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?" Bradford sneered.

"What I just said, I don't know." Baxter Stockman gulped as he stepped backwards, intimdated by Bradfords big muscle.

"That's really not an answer." Xever hissed launching for the scientist, picking him up by the collar, so Stockmans feet's no longer touched the ground.

"Look! I am not a biologist, I'm an engineer!" Stockman exclaimed, "An _Engineer_! I do electronics, robotics, computers, hardwires, programming and machines." He told. "There are limits to my abilities, so unless one of you are secretly an android, I don't know what you would have me do!"

At that Xever sneered as he drew his knife, and pressed it against Stockmans throat. "That's not really good enough."

"OKAY! OKAY!" Stockman exclaimed. "I'll see what I can do!" he told.

"Pff, you guys are so pathetic."

All three men in the room had to stop, and then looked up to where a certain you woman was sitting in the window laying against the window frame.

"Karai." Bradford hissed annoyed.

"That's mistress Karai to you." Karai smirked. "So what's up? You look different, did you get a hair-cut?" she asked Bradford.

"Ha ha." Bradford replied dryly.

"Seriously though, what's up with the shifting bodies?" Karai asked as she leaned over looking at them.

"We were trying to find out." Xever exhaled also rather annoyed. "As we were so rudely interrupted." He stated at last letting go of Stockman whom fell down on the floor in a big yell.

"Seems to me you are going about it the wrong way." Karai pouted as she laid on her stomach, looking down at them. "I mean, you wanted to know what's up with mutations and you went to the guy who builds robots. There ought to be easier ways."

"That's what I just said!" Stockman exclaimed. "Why is she the only one around here you can reason with?" he asked, only to get a death glare from Bradford. "Erh.. sirs." Stockman swallowed.

"You keep calling yourself a genius." Bradford sneered now being the one to pick the poor scientist up.

"That's because I _am_ a genius!" Stockman replied, now sounding slightly angry as he was hoisted up by Bradford.

"Then prove it and find out what happened!" Bradford sneered as he shook Stockman, so the scientist almost lost his glasses in the shake.

"Don't really think shaking him is going to help." Karai observed. "I mean what are you hoping for? That if you keep shaking him an alarm clock will ring and the answer pop out of his ear?" she asked.

Bradford hissed as he let go, for the second time dropping Stockman right down on the floor. "Karai what is it you want?" he asked.

"Same as you." Karai replied. "Find out what happened and why it happened." she told as she stood up. "I know my father only sees this mutation business, and Krang droids as a distraction to his real goal, but I think it's bigger than that, I think it'll just might be important." She stated as she put on her metal mask. "I don't really care about you, but neither do I have and interest in a bigger alien invasion, some-thing is going on here, and it stinks." She told before she at last jumped out of the window.

* * *

Quietly Splinter was sitting on Aprils couch, with crossed legs, watching the news.. It was a complete useless thing to do, but it was the only thing he could do at the time. He was dressed in normal human clothing now, and Kirby O'Neils clothes did fit surprisingly well, it was a little baggy in some places as O'Neil had been a scientist whom didn't move much around, and Splinter was as slim and trim as any-one in his age could ever hope to become, but he still expressed his thankfullness to April, he had always been raised and taught to never be ungreateful.

The sun had started to go down out-side and the room was dimmed down, April was clicking away on her computer right next to him, few things had come up.

"If this thing has spread beyond just you five, it doesn't show." April muttered annoyed.

"Hmm." Splinter frowned his eyes festooned on the TV-screen. "Or perhaps, we are looking at it wrong, no one has believed in any mutants thus far."

"What do you mean?" April asked looking at splinter.

In responds Splinter pointed at the screen. "Look." He asked.

April blinked as she looked at the screen, on it was a picture of a Indian looking middle-aged man, with brown skin and black hair, he was wearing a white lab-coat and a pair of glasses.. and April had absolutely no idea who that was.

"Look at the name." Splinter engouraed.

"Erh.." April squinted her eyes to look at the text capture. "Doctor Abraham Rockwell." She read out loud. "Sensei I don't see how.. wait a minute." April halted. "Rockwell! As in Doctor Rockwell?" she asked.

In response Splinter turned up the sound so they both could heart.

"_After Rockwells mysterious disappearance six months ago, along-side a long string of vanished scientists, he has now returned as he turned himself into a police station, claiming not to know how he had go there." _The news anchor of Channel six news spoke. _"Due to this apparent amnesia, it is impossible to connect his disappearance with the other scientists, though it seems very likely as all of them vanished on equally mysterious terms. Rockwell is now returning his home and will soon get back to his job, offered him back by his former re-search company." _And Splinter turned off the TV, looking at April whom looked back at him.

"It's not just you five." April stated. "It's not isolated… you don't have amnesia like him though.. do you?" she asked a little carefully.

"Question is, if he even has amnesia himself." Splinter replied in a frown. "We must assume Doctor Rockwell is a smart person, he would know no one would believe his story of him having been turned into a monkey the past six months."

"I see." April blinked. "And further-more.. He would have been working on the Ooze, he knows more than we do." She told.

"He could be in danger." Splinter remarked. "It was foolish of him to get out of hiding this quick."

"Sensei, what do we do?" April asked, to which Splinter only frowned as he looked at the TV-screen.

* * *

"And you are sure you are all-right Abraham?" it was an older lady addressing the doctor, his neighbour through ten years.

"Yes Mrs. Carol, I'm fine." Rockwell swallowed as he backed into his old apartment.

"You don't look well." Mrs. Carol pointed out. "have you eaten enough out there."

"I supposed I've lost a little weigh, heh." Rockwell swallowed. "Please Mrs. Carol, I just want to rest."

"It must have been awful what happened to you." Mrs. Carol responded. "You go rest, I cook some good dinner for you, you look like you would need it."

Finally Rockwell escaped into his own apartment, and exhaled deeply by the sight of all of his dusty belongings, then reached for the light shift on the wall and clicked it, only for nothing to happen at all. Rockwell hissed. "Of cause." He muttered annoyed. "I haven't paid my electrical bill for half a year." He rolled his eyes. "I must owe so much in mortgage as well." He yawned all-ready exhausted by the mere thought of the paper work.

Drowsily Rockwell walked to one of his drawers and found a living candle. "Still, I can now honestly say that I've tried worse." He muttered shaking lightly. "urgh what a nightmare." He hissed rubbing his forehead. "Thank god it's over."

Suddenly then did he hear some sound in his apartment. "Who's there?" Rockwell asked standing up.. and there wasn't a sound. Swallowing Rockwell went into his living room and discovered, his window stood wide-open. He could have sworn it hadn't been open merely a moment ago!

Wide-eyed Rockwell went to the window and poked his head out of it, but there was nothing out there, going back inside Rockwell closed the window. "Strange." He muttered.

Then another sound sounded right behind him and Rockwell swirled around. "Who's there?" he asked. Another sound came and Rockwell turned around. "Where?" he asked panick growing inside of him. "Please! No more! I've just came back." He hopelessly tried as he backed into a wall. "I never meant any-one any harm!"

Just them an arm reached out from the shadow and grabbed Rockwells shoulder as another hand was pressed against his mouth, causing Rockwell to drop his candle so it went out upon impact with the floor leaving them all in darkness.

"Do not make a sound." A voice sounded behind Rockwell. "We cannot be seen here, but I assure you, we don't wish the course you any harm."

Wide-eyed Rockwell tried to get a look behind him, but it was impossible, he was hopelessly caught.

Another person stepped in front of him, and Rockwell had to look down saw he could see.. and orange haired girl.

"Sorry about this." The girl spoke up to him and the hand was removed from Rockwells mouth.

"I know you!" Rockwell exclaimed looking at the girl. "You are that girl.. that.. oh no." he grabbed his fore-head. "You are not here because of… that thing are you?" he asked.

"I'm afraid we are." It was not the girl whom had spoke, but the person whom had first grabbed Rockwell, Rockwell turned around and was met by the sight of a middle-aged asian looking man.

"And what have you to do with this?" Rockwell asked confused. "Who are you? Both of you, what are you doing here?" he asked. "What do you want me for?" he asked.

"Doctor Rockwell please listen to me." The asien man asked. "My name is Hamato Yoshi, this is April O'Neil." He presented the girl. "The mutagen that turned you into a monkey did not just affect you, the mutagen has been in town for one and a half decade, affecting many things in many different ways." He told.

Rockwell frowned as he looked at this Hamato Yoshi. "Yes.. go on." He tried, now sounding more polite.

"You all-ready met my sons." Splinter tried to explain. "You would remember them as four humanoid turtles."

Rockwell nodded still looking at Splinter. "I remember." He told. "They were…. Well an odd bunch."

Splinter nodded, then walked to Rockwells couch table where he put down a bag and opened it wide, to reveal four ordinary turtles, then turned to Rockwell now with a different look in his eyes. "You see my problem now?" he asked.

Rockwell looked wide-eyed at the four turtles before he stepped closer, then looked down at them. "You are telling me these are the same four turtles?" he asked fixing his glasses.

"Yes." Splinter replied.

"So it doesn't just turn humans into half animals but… animals into half humans?" Rockwell asked astounded.

"Will you help my sons?" Splinter asked. "Please Doctor."

Rockwell held his breath. "I'm not that sure that I should." He then admitted. "Some things are better left as they are, and this ooze thing as people call it, I will say is one of those things I should never even have touched to begin with."

"Doctor Rockwell." April now stepped in. "These four brave turtles, risked their lives to safe you! Without them you would have been tied up as doctor Falcos personal lab-rat even now. The least you can do is to check up on them." April stated.

Rockwell exhaled. "All-right." He told. "I see your point Miss O'Neil." He told. "But by the very least I need a lab, a stetoscop, a computer." He told.

"How about your old lab?" April suggested.

"Wont Falco still be there?" Rockwell asked. "I don't want to ever see that man again."

"Yeah erh.." April swallowed. "Doctor Falco sort of had an accident." She told.

Rockwells eyes widened. "What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't feel sorry for him." April snorted. "The first thing he did after it was trying to take over the city with rats, then take over Splinters mind."

"Who?" Rockwell asked.

"Mine." Splinter exhaled. "My students all call me Splinter, but April is correct, he tried to get to my turtles through me

"O… okay." Rockwell swallowed a little nervously. "When.. when should we go?" he asked.

"Now." Splinter responded. "And preferable not out of the front door, ninjas might be waiting for you there."

At that Rockwells eyes widened again. "Ninjas?" he asked.

"Yeah.." April responded. "It's a long story really, we'll tell it on the way."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Hamato, please don't mind me saying, but you are a bit to good at breaking into places." Rockwell pointed out as Splinter had successfully bi-passed another alarm by avoiding all the info-red lasers that would have send off the alarm, and avoided three security cameras.

"It used to be my profession." Splinter admitted.

"And what exactly.. was that profession?" Rockwell asked as Splinter looked around a corner.

"I was a ninja." Splinter told. "And a nin-jutsu master, eventually I worked as a soldier, special force, infiltration."

"The turtles don't have their skills from any stranger." April smirked.

"Who are you people?" Rockwell had to ask as Splinter opened a door.

"This is your lab, correct?" Splinter asked.

"Yes.. yes it is." Rockwell acknowledged slowly stepping in looking around. "I suppose I better start working, people will start arriving here by morning." He pointed out and turned on the light, turned on the machines then turned to Splinter. "Erh, Mr. Hamato sir, do you mind?" he asked reaching forward a hand.

Carefully Splinter reached down and took a turtle up from his bag, it was Raphael he had got his hands on. "Please be careful doctor." Splinter asked. "It's my son you are holding."

Rockwell nodded understandable as he took the turtle. "I promise, this wont hurt the little guy the slightest." He told. "I just need some samples and some scans." He told

Some time went by as Rockwell worked in silence, there was no more for Splinter and April to do than the sit and wait, soon Splinter sat himself on the floor in meditations position and invited April to sit with him, they sat like that in front of each other, with the turtles in between them, trying to reach the chi of the turtles as Rockwell finally gave a sound from himself.

"Hmm.. that's odd." Rockwell mumbled.

Splinter and April turned towards him.

"According to this, the turtles are _still _mutated." Rockwell told.

Splinter blinked. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"My own DNA seems to still be fused with Monkey DNA as well." Rockwell commented looking down a stethoscope.

"But how is that possible?" April asked.

"The DNA has not been eliminated from our systems." Rockwell told as he kept looking. "It's more some sort of out-side force is currently repressing the added DNA, probably some kind of pulls covering the area." He told slunking back in his chair. "Oh dear." He muttered sounding very dreading.

"What?" April asked.

"If this indeed is a puls, sending out vibration repressing our mutations.." Rockwell hesitated. "It means some-one can just turn it off as well, and we would all return to our mutated state."

Splinter exhaled looking beyond relieved, Rockwell on the other hand.. looked devastated.

"Can the pulls be tracked?" Splinter asked. "We don't know how long they are counting on letting that thing run, or if they even intend to turn it off."

"I suppose.. you could.." Rockwell hesitated. "I mean it's possible."

Splinter frowned as he looked at Rocwell. "But you do not wish to do it." He observed.

"If I tell you where that pulls is you are going to go there and destroy it." Rockwell stated. "That is what you came here for isn't it?" he asked.

"It is." Splinter admitted.

"Mr. Hamato, why would you do that?" Rockwell asked. "What that Ooze did, was unnatural, none of us were supposed to end up the way we did! I've seen some of the other mutants out there, that plant man.. a big walking dog. You want them to turn back into monsters again?" he asked. "Your supposed sons were never meant to walk around and talk, they are turtles!" he exclaimed. "And what happened was an accident!" he tried to empathise before he sighed. "Why would you do some-thing like that? I don't blame you for not understanding Mr. Hamato, it's a bizarre situation."

Splinter exhaled. "I understand better than you might think." He told as he pricked his finger and offered a DNA blood sample on Rockwells petri dish.

Rockwell blinked, then looked down through his tethescope again as he squinted his eyes. "This… this is human and rat DNA." He realized, and then looked up at Splinter.

Splinter exhaled. "Now you see?" he asked. "Fifteen years ago, I mutated into a human rat while the four baby turtles I had with me, mutated into humanoids, small children." He told. "I brought them with me, made us all a home, for fifteen years I took care of them, taught them every-thing I could, prepared them to life their own life, they were my life for those fifteen years, they were my children, and they still are my children that will never change."

"You really want it so bad?" Rockwell asked as he looked up at splinter. "Go back to being a mutant every-body is afraid of? Forced to life in the sewers? Mr. Hamato think about this, it was never meant to be this way, your turtles look fine and content as it is. You can still take care of them, even better than before! shutting down that pulls would mean putting every-thing back as it was." Lightly Rockwell touched his chin. "All these monsters running around, will you be responsible for that?" he asked looking Splinter directly in the eye.

Splinter kept the eye contact, and his own gaze was harsh against Rockwells, before he more softly responded, as he lowered his knees and came on a level just below Rockwell, where they had perfect eye-contact. "Living in the sewers was never a life I wished for myself nor my children, none of it was ever any-thing I wished for, never, not for one single moment was it my wish." He told. "But that is the thing, you are talking about my children. If there is some-thing you can always count on with any parent, it is that that parent will do any-thing for his or hers child, to see them get well. A true parent wont stop at any-thing."

"Is it really them that needs it so badly?" Rockwell asked. "Or is it you needing them, look at them, they are fine." he gestured at the turtles April sat with.

Splinter glanced at them with a sad face-expression. "That is perhaps the greater truth, I need them. It is difficult to tell.. how-ever, I must still ask you."

"Please don't say it." Rockwell closed his eyes as he held a hand to his forehead, shaking his head. "Don't!" then Rockwell felt a light hand on his remaining hand and was forced to open his eyes again, to look at that strange Hamato Yoshi, whom penetrated his eyes.

"Forgive me." Splinter asked. "Please help my children." He then asked and sounded so sincere, so urgent, this man Rockwell had barely met, and all-ready knew he wasn't just a man, but some-thing far greater, now so vulnerable, and his plea was so simple, it was impossible to turn it down.

Rockwell closed his eyes as he exhaled; he knew there was no choice for him. "All-right." He told. "I'll give you a direction the best that I can." He told. "But I wont help you further, you cannot ask me to destroy the thing that gave me a new chance."

"I understand." Splinter told. "Thank you for the help you have given me. And I truly am sorry, this is some-thing I have to do." He told. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He asked.

"I would ask you to please not do this." Rockwell asked. "To re-consider! Any-thing! I would beg of you." then his head dropped. "But I can see you really are not going to stop at nothing."

Splinter didn't move, but still sat in front of the doctor, looking at him. "Where I come from, we have a belief." He told. "We believe that every-thing happens for a reason, nothing in this world is without a reason and nothing is an accident, though it might seems obscured at first." Splinter told. "I was supposed to leave Japan all along and come here so I might find my turtles and raise them, so they might go out and do great things with their own life, all is connected in a big tapestry of events, and we are nothing but small threats in that tapestry that the eye doesn't even take notice of. But then again, what is a tapestry but a lot of threats tied together?"

"That's a nice belief." Rockwell exhaled, but his head still hung. "Except for the fact, that I am supposed to life out my life as a monkey." He turned to his desk and fell down on it."I just don't want to go back, is that so selffish of me?" he asked. "Am I that bad a person for just wanting my life back?" he asked grabbing his hair.

"No." Splinter responded. "I can only try and express my regret, and hope you understand why I need to do this. How-ever, you might want to rememeber." He told as he laid a light hand on Rockwells shoulder. "We learned some-thing from this! We know now that the mutagen _can _be repressed! All we need to figure out is how, and how to replicate it on a smaller range." He told.

"If it was just that simple." Rockwell hissed hammering his fists on the table. "Mr. Hamato, the ooze itself is alien technology! No one knows how it works, not really. Who knows if it's possible to replicate this pulls, and even if it is possible, how long would it take?" he asked turning to Splinter. "What am I supposed to do for all of that time?" he asked. "Live on the streets again?"

First then did April interfere, as she otherwise had been sitting in complete silence with the turtles, observering the painful exchange. "You could come to the sewers." She suggested quietly. "Splinter and the turtles has made it work pretty neat down there, and there are other places where you can be in peace while doing your re-search." She told. "Ones Donnie is back, he can help you, he is a prober genius to."

"That is a distinct possibility." Splinter nodded. "You would be welcome to join us." He told Rockwell.

"I rather not, I rather stay human." Rockwell told very honestly in a exhausted voice, then at last pressed a button on his computer so a map now showed, over the entire city, and a direction. "There." He told. "There's your direction, please take it and go." He asked turning around, obviously so he didn't have to look at Splinter nor April any-more.

Splinter as well stood up and backed away, clearly getting the hint that the conversation was over, there was nothing more to say.

April gently collected all of the turtles in the bag they had been carrying around with, then walked to Splinters side and took his arm for support, same way she had done quite often in the last half year when being lost in a dark sewer or some-thing else. "We should probably go now." April whispered, her eyes lingering on the computer screen.

Splinter exhaled. "April I don't wish to take you with me to where the machine is." He at last confessed. "It is probably guarded, so it'll be dangerous."

"But Sensei, you trained me!" April exclaimed. "I can hold my own."

"I have so far taught you basics." Splinter exhaled. "And I don't believe basics are enough where I am going. Beside." Then his head turned to her and he caught his eyes. "I need you to take care of the turtles." He told her.

"No Sensei!" April shook her head. "You need me! You don't know what kind of machine you are even looking for, what if you can't just smash it? you need some-one whom knows science, to turn it off! Rockwell wont help any further, so who would?" she asked.

"I will." A new voice sounded from the shadow.

Rockwells head shoot up and he wide-eyed looked in the direction of the voice. "No." he whispered. "How?"

April as well swallowed as a figure stepped in. He was completely covered in black, in his black vikar like robe and a matching hat, his face was still domintated by burn marks, but it didn't look as severe as before, and his eyes.. they weren't white any-more but blue, normal human blue.

"Ah, Doctor Falco." Splinter greeted pleasantly as he seemed to be the only one not surprised. "About time you stepped out."

April blinked. "How long has he been there?" she asked.

"He followed us from out-side." Splinter told. "He's been there all along."

"Why didn't you do some-thing?" April then asked in a hiss.

"He posed no threat to us." Splinter informed. "And he still doesn't, is that not right Doctor Falco?" he asked the man directly.

"You guessed correctly." Falco hissed. "My powers, they are gone! And I wanted to know why, so I went to this lab intending to examine myself, then you three came, I recognised the girl and you can just imagine my surprise when I saw my dear old colleague again." Falco smirked. "After witnessing you in action, it became quite obvious whom you are Rat."

"I am not a rat, I am a man as you are well aware. No matter how I may look." Splinter responded sternly crossing his arms.

"We don't need help from people like you." April stated, also crossing her arms.

"Even if you don't, I will follow you." Falco responded. "You might as well accept the help I am offering you in this case."

Rockwell looked confused at Falco. "I get why he wants things to turn back." He stated pointing at Splinter. "But why you Falco?" he asked. "Why would you want to turn back into a monster? This could be your chance to come back, plastic surgery can do wonders."

To that, Falco merely smirked as he send Rockwell a manic grin. "If you only knew, the power I possessed. It was all mine, so much power, the ability to control any rat, I was able to take any-thing I wanted. That power is mine, rightfully mine! And I want it back." He told.

"You're insane." Rockwell stated.

"Perhaps." Falco shrugged. "So go on Splinter, destroy what-ever is repressing my power. What luck it is that you of all people, have such motivation."

"What do you mean?" Rockwell asked confused. "Why is he so special?"

"You really don't know." Falco informed in a smirked. "You have no idea! That man standing there is a legend." He told pointing at Splinter. "Where he came from, he was the greatest, greater than all of them. One of the greatest warriors that has ever been, if any-one has a chance of succeeding, it'll be him. And the day I find my way into his mind ones again, I will be unstoppable."

"And you are really going to do it?" Rockwell asked looking wide-eyed at Splinter. "If you do it and he get his powers back." He hissed pointing at Falco. "It will all be on you. All the monsters unleashed, it will be on you from now on." He told looking at Splinter.

"Sensei, that is not true." April tried but was halted by a hand, signalling her to silence.

"No, it is quite true." Splinter told. "This chance is quite unique, a reasonable mind would know it, that this would be the time to leave well enough alone." He told. "But a parents mind is never reasonable. There is _no _choice for me."

"Then it's settled." Falco smirked. "The pretty girl will take the precious small turtles and the monkey down to the sewers, while I'll go with you rat." He told.

"Why do you think it's so necessary for you to be there to look at the machine?" April asked. "Do you know some-thing?"

"Oh, the machine is merely second priority to me." Falco told. "I just want to make sure that the rat actually does it and doesn't get cold feet's half-way in." He told.

April blinked confused, Rockwell frowned, Splinters eyes how-ever, were locked with Falcos.

"You forget Splinter." Falco almost whispered. "I was inside of your mind, I saw every-thing." He told. "You carry a great burden, the things you had to loose and the things you had to give up. That's been your entire life story hasn't it? Gaining every-thing only to loose it all bit by bit, until there is nothing left. One thing is to never have had any-thing, but I spoke true, you were a legend among your own people, you were respected and loved, it was all yours. Then suddenly, you were nothing but a sewer rat hiding away in the gutter. You don't even dare to hope that any-thing will last any-more, you lost to much. Can you bear to loose again? That is the real question." He whispered in a almost gentle voice. "People in your situation could come up with all sorts of mad twists in their mind. I admit your control is quite exceptional, but any-thing can happen."

April hissed. "You don't know Splinter, he would never turn his back on his the turtles."

"I was that close." Falco informed as he measured a tiny space with his hand. "That close, to gain Splinters mind permanently, he put up a fight yes, but it was a weak attempt, your Splinter is not as strong as you think. His insides are broken and bathered, his wounds runs deep. How much more can he endure? that is a good question."

"Then how come." April exhaled. "That he beat you?"

Falco squinted his eyes, then hissed. "He cheated." he told.

"I don't see how." Splinter replied sternly crossing his arms. "What matters is that I did beat your mind game, my sons brought me back, and as long as they need me you cannot touch me. That should tell you more than enough about my feelings, your fears are unfounded, I shall do what it takes to bring my sons back."

"Then I suppose there is no problem, we both want the same thing, even if for different reasons, we both gain from the arrangement." Falco smirked.

Splinter hissed, clearly annoyed by Falcos attitude. "Very well then." He stated dryly.

"But Sensei." April objected.

"As of for now, he is no threat to me." Splinter told.

"But if you two succeed." April tried to rationalise.

"If it'll make your mind more at ease, I promise not to try and brain-wash the rat." Falco promised. "For now." He smirked.

"April, ones we are out of this building, you'll go to the lair with the turtles." Splinter instructed.

"But Sensei, I…" April tried to inject.

"And that is _not _up for debate." Splinter replied strictly, April was just about to open her mouth as Splinter stopped her again. "No April O'Neil, I am not your father, I am some-thing much worse. I am your Sensei. And this is a mission, so no objections are allowed."

That made April go extremely quiet, then at last she grabbed Splinters arm. "I'm sorry, I just don't trust him, please take care, your sons still need you."

"It's all-right April." Hamato exhaled lightly laying a hand on her head. "Only a fool would trust doctor Falco at this point, and be assured, I am no fool, which is also why I know when some-thing could be to my own advantage."

"So we are having a deal?" Falco asked in a grin, and Splinter nodded sternly.

* * *

"That's odd." Stockman frowned.

"What is?" Bradford hissed.

"There's a electric magnetic pulls covering the entire city." Stockman told as he walked around with his machines, waving in the air with what mostly looked like a remote. "but it seems so unique, it doesn't even interfere with electronics, yet it seems so delicate, it might interfere with human bodies." He frowned.

Xever looked up. "Human bodies?" he asked. "As in.. mutated human bodies?"

"I don't know, maybe." Stockman replied.

"WHERE IS IT COMING FROM?" Bradford asked grabbing Stockman, starting to shake him… yet again.

"Stop shaking me!" Stockman pleaded. "If you'll set me down I'll find out!" he told. "I swear!"

"Fine then." Bradford hissed as he put the scientist down, whom immediately went to work.

"Urhm let me see it's.. coming from east from here." Stockman mumbled. "No wait, west!"

"Oh give me that." Xever hissed grabbing the remote and pulling out of Stockmans hands. "It's that way!" he stated as he pointed to the left. "And I am just going to keep this." He smirked as he ran for the door.

"Hey wait up!" Bradford yelled.

"Then keep up!" Xever replied.


	4. Chapter 4

As it all turned out though, it wasn't as simple as that, just going and fix the entire problem, a battle plan had to be made.

Eventually both Splinter, April and Falco found themselves in the turtle lair, Falco gladly taking a look at all of Donnies electronics to see what could help him.

April hissed annoyed. "Master Splinter, I don't see how you can trust that man enough to show him straight down to the lair!" she exclaimed.

"I don't trust him that much." Splinter stated as he crossed his arms. "How-ever, the fact is that he all-ready knew where our lair was, he all-ready read my mind months ago, there is nothing he can learn from this he didn't know months ago. He would have followed us no matter what, and I rather keep a close eye on him, than letting him wander around in the corners of the scene."

"Oh.." April realised. "How come he never attacked then?" she asked sounding more curious.

Splinter exhaled. "He was to afraid." He told. "Excuse me April, I to have to get ready."

Slowly Splinter walked towards his own room and afterwards closed the door after him.

Turning around Splinter was faced with his old human reflection, looking so mundane, so regular in Kirby O'Neils old clothes.

In his youth, Splinter had wished to become a legendary warrior, it had been all on his mind, but things had changed so much since then, now all Splinter wished for was the more mundane, to protect his family. Splinter sighed as he slipped a hand through his black hair. "Does this mean I am getting old?" he had to ask himself, then shook his head.

Then decisively he tored his eyes away from the reflection and started to undress, digging in his closest Splinter found an old ninja suite, suited for silence and stealth, for sneaking around.. it would not fit his rat form. Lord knew why he had kept it. Then Splinter threw one of his robes over the ninja suite, one of his robes that would fit him upon transformation.

The only think he kept of Kirby O'Neils clothes were the shoes, he was in need of those.

Then at last Splinter reached for his sword and tied it to his belt before he unshedded it and pared it out in the air, as if to test the balance, before at last he turned to his reflection again, this time wearing the traditional clothes of his clan, Splinter saw himself in the reflection.. his true self.

He shedded his sword ones again and walked out, sternly looking at the lair.

April blinked by the sight of him, then averted her eyes.

Slowly Splinter walked towards her and looked down at her. "Is any-thing the matter April?" he asked.

April shook her head then ended up smiling a little amused. "I can recognise you again." She finally told looking up at him. "You didn't look quite right before."

Splinter nodded. "If every-thing goes well, I will go back to be the way you know me." He assured.

"I hope you'll succeed." April told. "I need to turtles to, it's not just you." She assured.

Splinters eyes landed on the turtle whom April had put on the table, all four of them crawling around minding their own business, Splinter sighed as he sat down on his knees so he was in better height with them, looking at them.

April sat down on her own knees beside him. "Falco is wrong, you are so strong, you'll get through this." She assured.

"No April." Splinter shook his head. "Falco is right, I am weak, I cannot go on without my turtles, that is why I must succeed, a stronger man would find another alternative."

"Sensei, loving some-one so much that you can't stand the thought of not being able to see them, is not a weakness." April told. "If it is, then I must be the weakest person on earth. I can't stand the thought of never being able to speak with the boys again, Sensei.. since my father was taken, you five became my new family, you are all I got. I don't want to loose any of you. Does that make me selfish?" she asked looking at Splinter.

Splinter shook his head. "No, it makes you human." He responded. "And being human is what makes you good."

"Then why punish yourself?" April asked. "You taught me so much Sensei, your sons are all good persons, because of you. I don't know of many people whom practises forgiveness and mercy as much as you do." She tugged on a string of her orange her. "there's not a lot of people strong enough to be that merciful or just walk away from a fight when they know there is nothing to gain. Other people take the fights just because it's easier. You must be the strongest person I have ever known."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me." Splinter responded. "How-ever, tonight I am going to be the one responsible for letting out monsters in new york city, I am going unleash powers beyond peoples control at new." Slightly Splinter lifted Aprils chin so he could catch her eye. "You understand the precautions of this?" he asked.

"I understand, and so does the turtles, I am with you." April assured very sternly. "Even Rockwell understood, we all do." She told.

"Are you ready yet rat?" Falcos impatient voice sounded from the exit.

"He is not a rat." April called over the room looking annoyed at Falco. "He is a far greater man than you can ever were or can ever hope to be."

"Thank you April that is quite enough." Splinter told as he stood up, though had his hand on Aprils shoulder. "I shall see you hopefully shortly." He told. "And thank you for your faith and kindness." He whispered in a much lower voice. "You are also as family to me."

"I know." April responded in a little wink. "All six of us, we are a family." She told gesturing at the turtles. "And protecting each other, that is what families do."

"Then please take good care of the turtles while I am going." Splinter asked in a warmer tone. "I honestly don't know what I would do without them."

"Will do." April blinked.

"And please also take care of the good Doctor Abraham Rockwell ones he decide to step out in the light." Splinter added.

At that April looked up with questioning eyes.

"He has been following us ever since we walked out the building." Splinter told. "Is that not right Doctor Rockwell?" he asked turning to a shadow.

A man sighed as he stepped out, the darker skinned black haired doctor. "Is there any-thing you don't see?" he asked.

"No." Splinter replied. "Please make yourself at home." He then invited.

April blinked. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"If what Mr. Hamato says is right, I'm going to turn back into a monkey before the night is over." Rockwell exhaled. "If I suddenly turn back while being in my apartment, then what would happen? Would they call animal control, I.." hopelessly he sat down on a couch covering his head with a hand. "I just didn't have any-where else to go."

"It's all-right." April assured. "Let me go get you some tea, it'll be all-right. You can help me look after the turtles."

"So are we going all-ready or what?" Falco asked now sounding really impatient. "We don't have all night!"

* * *

"She was really beautiful that wife of yours." Falco went on in a endless stream of words. "I can see why other people would be so angry at you for taking her."

Splinters was really really tired of it, Doctor Falco seemed to want to use the opportunity to really see how good a look he had gotten at Splinters mind, and it never stopped.

"What a Brute that Oroku Saki.. how long is it last since you breathed the air of your home-land? Sixteen years?"

Obviously Falco was just trying to wear Splinter down, and proof his superiority, Splinter how-ever used an ancient old technique, by calmly taking a breath and let Falcos word pass by him, as water would pass by a rock.

By other words he was shutting Falco completely out and refused to even listen, let alone respond to any of it.

That is until Splinter reached out an arm and stopped the man.

"What now?" Falco asked annoyed.

"Some-one is watching us." Splinter told looking around, then he moved his head slightly, and up above, high on one of the roof-tops, he saw a young woman observing them, clearly a foot-ninja, wearing a metal face-mask much like Shredders.

"Who is that?" Falco asked.

"For now, no one important." Splinter replied. "She is only observing, we should not let ourselves get distracted."

"Well then, it's a good thing that we are here." Falco smirked as he looked at the machine in his hand. "What we are looking for, is some-where.. in there." He told pointing forward, at what looked like an old abandoned house.

Splinter frowned at it, then exhaled as he continued walking.

"Where are you going?" Falco asked. "The source is right in there!" he pointed out.

"We will find another way in." Splinter replied. "The front door is far to obvious."

Soon the nin-jutsu master had found a window he skilfully and soundlessly got open, to effortlessly jump through.

Falco how-ever had a bit more trouble, and Splinter even had to grab his arm to get him through. "Shh." Splinter demanded as they were inside, in what most of all looked like an old kitchen.

Falco looked questioning on him.

"We are not alone in this building." Splinter told turning around, then out of no-where he grabbed Falco and pulled both of them into the shadow, just in time for the door to open, and in stepped a little girl, whom yawned as she robbed her eye.

The little girl looked Asian, with long black hair and black askew eyes, she couldn't be more than nine as she yawning walked to the kitchen sink and reached for a glass. Then Falco shifted in his position and the little girl turned around. "Who's there?" she asked as she stepped backwards. "Mommy." She suddenly called. "Mommy! There's some-one here! MOMMY!"

A middle-aged woman ran through the door. "Mona!" she exclaimed running straight for the girl. "Oh thank god, you are all-right." She exhaled bowing down embarrassing the girl.

The woman to looked asian.. not Japanese, they were from some-where else, which was very obvious from the woman's accent, at least it was to Splinter, she sounded more Vietnamese than Japanese to him.

"Mommy, some-one else is in here." The girl cried falling into the womans embrace.

The woman looked up. "More people?" she asked. "SHOW YOURSELF!" she demanded.

Splinter exhaled. "Stay here." He whispered to Doctor Falco until he at last stepped out making his presence now. "Please, forgive me." He asked. "I don't wish to harm you, this is most probably a miss-understanding." He told.

The woman looked at him with wide-open eyes. "Then.. what are you doing here?" she asked.

"It is hard to explain, if not impossible." Splinter exhaled. "I thought I would find aliens here, but clearly that is not the case, I will go."

"You are another mutant aren't you?" The woman asked. "That's why you came here, you wanted to find out how you came to be normal again."

That made Splinter halt, then slowly he nodded. "Yes." He at last admitted. "What do you know of this.. Phenomena?" he asked.

"And why are the mutations gone!" Falco hissed now also stepping out, making the girl step backwards.

"Shh, it's all-right Mona, these people are just very confused." The woman told. "Please, my name is Cerise Miam, I'm a scientist engineer and this is my daughter, little Mona." She presented her daughter.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Splinter told as he bowed his head in common greeting at both of them. "I am Hamato Yoshi, and this is doctor Falco, you are quite correct, we wish to learn why this has happened."

"Please come with me, I will explain to both of you." Cerise invited as she gestured towards a door. "Don't worry, I am of no harm to you."

"You honour us with your hospitality." Splinter told.

"Beside, it's not us whom should be worried." Falco remarked, only to get a sharp look from Splinter.

Soon they found themselves in a living room, and politely Splinter took place, looking questionable at Cerise whom held her daughter close.

"So what has happened?" Falco at last asked rather impatiently.

Cerise sighed. "It's my doing that the mutations are gone." She at last told.

Falco blinked surprised, and Splinter looked sternly at her, he had been prepared for the Krang, to fight himself through a building of them, but slowly he realised that the battle he had to undergo would be quite different, and some-how much more dangerous.

"You see, five years ago, my daughter had an accident." Cerise told as she held the little girl close. "I was walking her home from day-care when this truck came by.. it toppled.. a canister of some sort of green ooze fell out, it smashed on the ground and the substance hit my daughter. The next thing I new she started changing, changing shape I mean, into some kind of a mutant, she became.. a lizard." Cerise told. "I didn't know what to do, what could I do? I just wanted to protect my daughter! I swore that I would find a way to make her get better, for five years my life was devoted to get my daughter back to normal, I gave every-thing I had, so she could return to a normal life." A tear fell down Cerise chin. "And yesterday, I found away." She told in a happy smile. "I succeeded in suppressing the mutagen!" she exclaimed in a happy yell as she looked up at them, then halted. "Why aren't you happy?" she asked clutching her daughters close. "The others were.. why are you looking at me that way?" she asked.

Splinter had no wish to bring the woman the news.. he was not here for the reason she thought, he was here to bring her child harm.. and that knowledge pained Splinter. "Can I tell you another story?" he at last asked.

The woman nodded slowly.

Splinter exhaled. "A very long time ago, there was a man.. a man whom loved his family above all else, his wife and child was every-thing to him. Then he lost them, both of them, along-side with every-thing else, he had to flee his very country. As the man arrived in New york, he had nothing left, nothing to life for, nothing to hold onto. Then one day, he came was part of an accident as well, it was fifteen years ago now, he had bough four small baby pet turtles, on his way home, he ran into some strange robots, they were carrying this strange ooze with them, as the androids discovered the man, they attacked him, but the man thought back, until one of the canisters broke, and the ooze was spilled, both over the man and the turtles. The man, became a giant rat, but the turtles.. some-thing wondrous happened.. they became.. almost like small human children." Then Splinter looked up and caught Cerise eyes. "Then the mutant rat took it upon himself to take care of the turtles, I gave them names, build them a home, took care of them when they were sick, feed them, raised them, taught them every-thing I knew. As you were devoted to protect your daughter, I was devoted to protect my sons, for fifteen years.. then this morning, I woke up and my sons were no more. I had only one thing on my mind from that moment of."

Cerise were silent, dead silent as the story started to sink in. "You.. you are not here to assure that the machine will keep working.." she realised. "You are here.. for the opposite reason."

Splinter exhaled as he shook his head. "I'm sorry." He told.

"NO!" Cerise exclaimed as she hugged her daughter close. "I wont let you! Mona deserves better! I WONT LET YOU DO IT!"

"Cerise, you have gotten so far, maybe you can find another solution." Splinter asked. "I don't really wish to do this."

"There are no other solutions!" Cerise exclaimed as she stood up, holding her daughter. "If you turn my machine off, I don't know if I will ever be able to re-build it or any-thing like it ever again! It was dumb luck I even succeeded."

"So it has no off-switch, the only way to turn it off is to destroy it." Falco smirked. "How interesting, well, why not get started?" he asked standing up. "I'll find that machine of yours, I assure you."

"NO!" Cerise screamed. "HELP ME!" she called. "SOME-ONE IS HERE TO DESTROY THE MACHINE! YOU MUST STOP THEM!"

"Who is she yelling at?" Falco asked annoyed.

"There are others here." Splinter replied. "And this.. this will end up in trouble."

"Trouble for the great and powerful Splinter?" Falco asked in a raised eye-brow.

Then the door opened, opened wide and on the other side.. were a tall broad-shouldered man with a dark-blond hair and beard, and a slim dark-skinned thug, swinging his knife.

They both stopped by the sight of Splinter whom stood up beside Falco.

"I don't believe it." Bradford barely whispered. "It can't be."

"Hamato Yoshi!" Xever exclaimed.

"Who would have thought, he would turn up here of all places." Bradford breathed, still speaking so silently as he reached for his blade. "Is god just smiling upon me today?" he asked.

"So, that is the great nin-jutsu master whom has kept out of sight for so long." Xever snorted swinging his knife. "Doesn't look like much to me."

"I assume you two are the ones whom threatened the lives of my sons." Splinter replied calmly, then reached for his own sword. "If it is a fight you seek a fight you shall get, but be warned, I do not wish to harm any-one unless necessary, but this time, I shall be without mercy."

Scared Cerise stood back in the corner of the room holding her daughter close.

Bradford how-ever smirked as he raised his weapon. "Wouldn't want it any different." He told.


	5. Chapter 5

"HAH!" Bradford without hesitation, without even holding back stroke down at Splinter with his metal claws, making Falco duk aside and run towards the wall.

Splinter how-ever easily stepped only half a step aside as he grabbed Bradfords wrist and kept it firmly in place all-ready having caught Bradford in action. Splinter raised an eye-brow. "Not even as much as a warriors greeting before battle?" he asked. "Dishonourable." He stated and then pushed Bradford away so the man fell down on the floor.

"DISHONOURABLE!?" Bradford yelled obviously ticked off. "I always fight with honour! It is the only way to fight! So don't dare talk like that vermin."

"Hmm, I see your Sensei in you." Splinter acknowledged with a raised eye-brow. "great skill and potential when it comes to strenght, abysmal sense of honour." He stated.

Only for Bradford to get hot tempered in anger. "WHAT?" he yelled and charged for Splinter ones again, without even thinking.

Which ensured that Splinter barely had to move to turn around, and let Bradford do his own work by ramming into the wall.

"And so easily very angered, reacts on petty emotions rather than reason." Splinter stated.

Xever snorted. "Honour this honour that." He mocked. "Is that all you people can ever talk about?" he asked.

"It is a way for two warriors to freely acknowledge and admire each others strengths and accomplishments, in spite of being enemies." Splinter replied very calmly, as if he was just having a very nice conversation with an old acquaintance.

"Sounds pretty useless for me, lets just fight." Xever started as he drew his knifes and charged for Splinter.

"Hmm." Splinter frowned as he by barely moving left and right skill-fully dodged multiple attacks. "Unpredictable and brute, but lacks finesse." He stated. "you are not from any nin-jutsu school."

"Learned every-thing I know from basic street survival." Xever smirked. "You can't trick me with your moves or just analyze my style, for my style is my own style."

"Ah, very resourceful." Splinter stated, but as if he had just gotten enough for playing around slapped the knife out of Xevers hand, and the knife flew through the air and planted itself in the wall right next to Cerise whom screamed loudly clutching her daughter. "But you are still lacking finesse." He stated.

And that as well made Xever angrily yell as he charged for Splinter.

Only for Splinter to bow over, making Xever trip, and then easily he pushed Xever away so he landed on top of Bradford making both men groan.

"Now then." Splinter stated as he stood in a very relaxed position. "Are you going to try this again or can I have a word with mrs. Miam?" he asked.

"Who… who are you people?" Cerise asked as she pressed herself up against the wall. "What is happening?" she asked.

"We are no-one." Falco told as he neared the woman. "We just want you to talk." He stated.

"You stay away from her." Splinter demanded in a threatening tone.

"I fight with honour! I never give up!" Bradford suddenly roared as he charged for Splinter ones again, now hammering multiple attacks at Splinter.

"You really are quite rude." Splinter blinked as he easily jumped up and then balanced on the couch back, holding his hands relaxed behind his back. "But then I suppose that is to be expected from Shredders disciple." He shrugged. "Rude, brutish, arrogant and dishonourable. Oroku Saki must be very proud of you."

"DON'T DARE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY MASTER! Bradford roared charging at Splinter, this time followed by Xever, this time both of them attacked Splinter at the same time, this time forcing Splinter to actually starting to walk a little backwards as he kept on dodging, though still with minimum afford.

"It has been so long I have been locked in a real combat." Splinter remarked, then yawned as almost to mock them. "What a disappointing return, I had hoped Oroku Sakis disciple would proof just a little more of a challenge." He stated, then suddenly grabbed Bradfords arm, turned around, and used Bradford to hit Xever sending both thugs into the wall a new.

"Why that." Bradford roared dangerously. "I oughta." He hissed raising up.

"STOP!" Xever held him back.

"What is it?" Bradford asked in a sneer.

"Don't you see, he is playing us!" Xever exclaimed. "He is distracting you by deliberately poking at your big fat ego."

"What do you mean by that!?" Bradford asked grabbing Xevers collar. "Don't you dare lecture me thug."

Xever hissed squinting his eyes at Bradford. "See this is why you are impossible to work with." He stated.

"Beside Xever is quite right." Splinter smirked as he stood with his hands behind his back. "I am using your big fat ego against you."

"WHAT!?" Bradford yelled letting go at Xever.

"A true nin-jutsu master wouldn't be distracted at all." Splinter observed as he raised both eye-brows. "In fact, a true nin-jutsu master would by the very least be a challenge."

"ALL-RIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Bradford yelled charging straight for Splinter with all of his might, only for Splinter in three extremely precise moves, grab Bradford, turn him around and then send him harshly down in the floor, using all of the strength Bradford had given from charging, effectively knocking out the man so he groaned from the floor.

"I suppose Oroku Saki never even taught you that much." Splinter sighed deeply. "The true path to victory is to find your oppenents weakness and then make him suffer for it." he almost smirked lightly kicking Bradfords hand away from his feet. "Then find his strenghts and turn them against him, so he falls."

"My thoughts exactly." By that Xever grabbed Cerise and pulled another knife to hold it against the womans throat. "Stop playing around or she'll get it!" he stated. "Next will be the kid."

Cerise tried to scream, but Xevers hand was covering up her mouth.

Splinter looked at them, then stood still.

"Good, we have an understanding." Xever smirked. "Now you just wait there, while Bradford was so busy fighting, I took the liberty of calling the foot, told them I could use some assistance, perhaps a little army would satisfy your need for exercise?" he asked.

"You really are the resourceful one." Splinter remarked as he calmly stood back.

"Thanks for the appreciation." Xever smirked.

"Then again I suppose you had to have some sort of alternative quality, considering you don't nearly match Bradford in strength." Spliner remarked.

"WHAT!?" Xever exclaimed loudly, only to pay dearly for that minor moments distraction as Splinter was right behind him in less then a second, got the knife away, threw Xever to the ground and held the shoulders of Cerise in a very protective manner.

"Just so we are clear, I never play around." Splinter stated as he turned to Cerise. "Please come, we must hurry out of here, you are in danger." He told.

"I don't know what is going on!" Cerise told in a cry. "They seemed so nice when they came, and happy."

"I'm quite sure they did." Splinter replied. "But these men has been trained in deception, they are dangerous, come on hurry." He tugged on Cerise's shoulder and let her out of the door, as Cerise still held Mona in front of her, only for Splinter to look around. "Did you see where Falco went?" he asked.

"I don't know.. out of the room." Cerise swallowed.

Splinter frowned annoyed. "Just a fair warning, you can trust him even less than the two other two, that man is insane."

"Why then did you come with him?" Cerise asked confused.

"It was the best way for me to keep an eye on him." Splinter hissed sounding very annoyed with himself. "To have him walk around as his own agent could only mean disaster."

"Why do I have the feeling I got myself into some-thing way bigger than I first thought?" Cerise asked.

Splinter exhaled exhausted. "How is Mona?" he asked.

"I'm fine sir." The little girl spoke from her mothers arms as she looked wide-eyed at him.

"Come with me." Cerise took Splinters hand and opened a door to guide him down in the basement.

"Cerise, our time is very limitated, I hope you are aware of that." Splinter made aware.

"Yes." Cerise nodded. "Yoshi, you are a father, if I understand correctly?" she asked.

Splinter nodded. "Yes." He told.

"Then promise me you wont do any-thing before we figure some-thing out! Please!" Cerise asked. "There has to be a way."

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I will do my best to be trust worthy." Splinter told.

"For Monas sake at least." Cerise exhaled as she opened the door to the basement and hushed in, where she let go of Splinters hand, and left him with Mona as she rushed inside towards a safe, she bended over and punched in a couple of codes before opening it.

And inside was one of the stranger things Splinter had ever seen, it most of all looked like a glowing orange metal ball, the surface was smooth and yet some-how clowing, a few buttons here and there, and it seemed to vibrate some sort of warm pulls.

Cerise reached inside of the safe and took out the strange device before she turned to Splinter. "This is what is suppressing the mutagen." Cerise confided in Splinter. "This is what I build."

"I knew it." Out from the shadow came Falco and grasped Cerise from behind. "So that is the infernal thing robbing me of my powers?" he hissed. "Give it here!" he demanded.

"NO!" Cerise yelled, and then did the only thing she could, she threw it to Splinter, whom himself caught it in the air.

Falcos mouth brightened in a grin. "You did it!" he proclaimed to Splinter. "You have it, now, destroy it!"

Splinter clutched the device in his hand as he looked down at it, it felt very warm and alive in his hand.

"What are you waiting for?" Falco asked as he threw Cerise aside as if she was nothing but an old rag. "DESTROY IT!" he demanded.

Splinters eyes were festooned on the device, his left hand lightly rested on his sword, it would take less then a second for him to simply slice it through in one stroke, then Splinter glanced down at the little girl whom looked wide-eyed at him, and then her mother, and Splinter looked up at Falco. "No." he told.

"I ORDERED YOU TO DESTROY IT RAT!" Falco yelled.

Splinter snorted as he reached down and picked up Mona so she could sit in a position where she could grab his neck. "And since when did I take orders from you?" he asked.

"I knew it! I knew you would get cold feet's you coward! You'll pay for this!" Falco hissed.

"You really want to take me on in battle right now?" Splinter asked. "Are you really that stupid?"

Falco hissed as he stepped back, clearly getting the hint, he was far to out-matched.

"Come Cerise." Splinter invited with a hand, after having put the device in his pocket. "We must hurry out of here!"

Cerise nodded as she ran forward and accepted the hand, with Mona clinging to his neck and Cerise clinging to his hand Splinter hurried back up, hoping to escape, but weren't really all that surprised as he stepped out, and was faced with not only Bradford and Xever whom had recovered, but also the young kunoich from before with her ninjas.

"Those re-enforcements sure did come quick." Splinter noted. "Efficient." He applauded.

The young woman laughed. "We have been waiting out-side for a while."

"I know." Splinter replied.

That only made the young woman smirk, as if he amused her, and Splinter smirked equally, Mona whom still hung on to him, looked very confused though, and Cerise had nothing else to do but be behind his back..

"Did you enjoy the show?" Splinter asked pleasantly.

"Seeing you pawn Bradford and Xever?" the young konuich laughed. "It was the most entertaining thing I have ever seen! I like you Hamato Yoshi, you're funny! It's just a shame I have to kill you now." She stated as she drew her own shorter sword and stood ready in position fighting position. "Don't expect me to be taken in as easily as those two." She remarked in a smirk.

Both Bradford and Xever seemed to hiss annoyed by the mere notion.

"Oh I would never dream of it." Splinter replied evenly. "Am I right to assume that I am speaking to Karai?" he asked.

The young woman smirked. "So my reputation precedes me?" she asked.

"You left quite an impression on my son." Splinter remarked.

"So he told you about me?" Karai asked. "Surprising." She noted in a slight lift of her eye-brow. "Here I thought our small adventures were a secret safely kept from old Senseis, oh well." She shrugged. "Speaking of your so called sons, where are they?" she asked. "Just because they turned normal doesn't mean they shouldn't be able to fight, the whole affair sure made you come out."

"You might be surprised." Splinter replied. "My sons didn't start out as humans, they started out as turtles." He told.

That made Karai blink, and for a moment she even looked hesitant. "So what you are telling me is that.."

"ENOUGH TALK!" Bradford hissed. "Lets just do him in all-ready!"

Mona grabbed extra tight to Splinters neck as Splinter could feel Cerise hold his hand even more tightly. Splinter how-ever held his cold. "Impatient isn't he?" he asked Karai.

"You have no idea." Karai smirked.

"He is just staling again." Xever rolled his eyes.

"Of cause he is staling, he is trapped." Karai rolled her eyes. "And he knows it, maybe if it was just him against all of us, he would have a fair chance of escaping, but he got a brat clinging to him and a woman he needs to protect, he can't go backwards and he can't go forwards without them getting hurt, he is as you say, staling for time, because he is trapped."

Splinter nodded. "Very observant, if you don't mind me saying, you are far to clever for the foot-clan."

"Is that a compliment?" Karai asked. "But I suppose the boys are right, even if this is a lot of fun." She exhaled in a mutter. "So Hamato Yoshi, you got some-thing we would want, is that not right?" she asked. "Why don't you just hand it over nicely, put down the kid and you all come with us freely, to meet the nice master Shredder."

"That sounds like a lousy deal." Splinter remarked. "You get me, Cerise, the lovely Mona and even this." He reached down in his pocket to pull up the orange glowing ball, making particularly Xever and Bradford looking wide-eyed at it, Karais gaze how-ever did change as she kept her eyes on Splinter. "What do I get?" he asked.

"You wont get killed just yet and I promise that the woman and kid will be safe… for now." Karai smirked.

"That's very kind of you." Splinter nodded. "Still a lousy deal though."

"Hm." Karai leaned over with a frown on his face as she looked Splinter over, as if to really looking at him. "Do you have extra back-up?" she asked.

Splinter lifted an eye-brow. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You really are trying to stall, quite determinedly even, but why would you do that if it's not because you are waiting for back-up?" Karai asked. "What are you up to?" she asked as she searched Splinters face. "What trickery do you have up your sleeve?"

"Trickery?" Splinter asked. "I highly recent that." He told in an obvious fake tone of reprehension.

"I doubt it." Karai replied in a slight smirk. "It's funny, you kind of remind me of myself. What are you Hamato Yoshi?" she asked. "The one man able to make the Shredder that angry and that determined, even though no one has seen a sign of you for one and half decade? I know what you did, and it was pretty cruel, but still."

"Hm. Interesting." Splinter remarked as he lightly bowed as if getting a better look at Karai as well. "You ask a lot of questions and don't just follow orders, but always seeks for the higher truth. I can see you have a lot of questions to ask me, that is the only reason we are still talking." He remarked. "How-ever, young Karai, that will all have to wait for another day." He told as he opened his hand in front of his face, and then blew on it sending a large puff of powder right into Karais face making her fall back-wards, then he threw the rest of the powder at the others, before reaching into his robe where he grabbed a smoke-bomb to vanish in a big puff of black smoke that covered the entire hall.

Karai coughed and coughed. "TEAR POWDER!" she exclaimed. "HE _TRICKED ME!"_

Bradford both laughed and coughed in the smoke at the same time. "If you had been more attentive on his hands, he would never have managed to grab that powder! He distracted your attention with his talk, now who is taken in?" he asked.

"Well if you are that smart why didn't you stop him from spilling the powder?" Karai asked as she hit Bradford over the head with a fist. "Just find him, if that is some-thing you are able to do!"

* * *

Splinter was all-ready up on the roof, Mona still holding on to him as he helped Cerise through the little window. "Are you all-right?" he asked.

"I'm.. I'm good." Cerise gasped for air. "Mona?"

"I'm great mommy!" The girl almost giggled from Splinters back. "Did you see the ninjas?"

"Mona, be sensible, those couldn't possible have been… wait." Cerise turned to Splinter. "Are they?"

Splinter exhaled deeply. "I really do apologies, this war has nothing to do with you, you should never have been caught up in one of our battles."

"War?" Cerise asked. "Never mind, do you have it?" she asked.

Splinter nodded as he showed her the glowing orange machine. "I'm afraid we must keep moving." He told. "I could track, Shredders army could track it.. so any-one else whom really wants to should be able to do it."

"Who else could possible want it?" Cerise asked.

Splinter exhaled deeply suddenly looking very exhausted. "I know this is a lot to take in." he tried. "But.. the beings whom even spread the Ooze the first time around, are aliens and not any friendly kind, I can only imagine how this object is messing up their plans."

"So what you are saying is that.. those.. evil aliens, could be headed this way to?" Cerise asked.

"It is very plausible." Splinter nodded.

"I never imagined." Cerise swallowed. "That it would be so much trouble, I were just thinking about Mona."

"Mommy?" Mona asked from where she still was held up by Splinter.

"You did not know." Splinter exhaled. "All that I know myself is that the krang, the aliens, has been here for at least fifteen years and played around with that ooze of theirs, whom is to say how much it has affected, how much we really know. Please, climb on my back." He asked.

"This night is just turning out better and better." Cerise sighed deeply as she did as she was told and climbed up on Splinter.

"Personally I start to think karma is playing a role." Splinter muttered. "I get out, and I get to face every-thing my sons ever have at ones, I suppose that is my luck, hold on." He asked and then took a ran to leap directly from that roof top to the next one across the lane. Just in time for the foot to break through the window as well.

"THERE HE IS!" Bradford yelled, Karai didn't even waste time with any words but jumped after Splinter.

Splinter himself didn't let himself get distracted but jumped from roof top to roof top, soon they were out of the small area of new york that had actual houses and reached the tall sky scrapers, where Splinter jumped to a balcony and landed safely, only to kick in the door and run inside of the building.

"Surround the building!" Karai demanded. "Do not let him get away! Shredders punishment will be severe if that happens!"

Splinter let Cerise into a hall-way and then into a randomn room, just in time for some foot soldiers to run straight pass them.

Splinter exhaled deeply. "Look." He tried. "I can go out there and lead the foot away, as long as you are with me they will not stop." He told.

Cerise blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I ask you to trust me." Splinter asked as he pulled up the glowing device Cerise could see it. "I promise, I wont let this thing get destroyed." He told. "Let me take it with me, that way both the food and the Krang will be after me, the two of you, can safely sneak out through the front door of the building while I go up, it is our best chance."

"That sounds dangerous." Cerise swallowed.

"It is, you two will be very vulnerable, but I cannot risk staying with you, that is even more risky." Splinter told.

"I meant it sounds dangerous to you." Cerise corrected herself.

Splinter smirked. "I see where your daughter gets her bravery from." He told and finally let Mona down on the ground. "You're all-right little one?" he concerned asked the girl.

The girl looked wide-eyed up at him, then nodded slowly.

"You have been very brave Mona." Splinter told looking the girl directly in the eye, while he sat down on his knee to be on the same level as her. "But you have to stay brave, just for a little while longer, listen to me though, it's all going to be all-right."

"Is mommy going to be safe?" Mona asked.

"Yes." Splinter replied. "She will be safe, both of you will."

"Would all this go away if I became a lizard again?" Mona asked, he eyes were perfectly sincere, she was simply asking if it would help to put things back, didn't even look like she minded it that way.

Splinter glanced at Cerise whom stood back with tears in her eyes then back at Mona. "That would be impossible to tell." He told. "But why would we do that?" he asked in a slight smile. "Then people wouldn't be able to see your pretty face, that would be a shame, wouldn't it?" he asked.

"What about your sons?" Mona asked. "Will they be all-right?"

Again Splinter glanced up at Cerise, then at last sighed as he looked back at Mona. "I'm sure they will be all-right." He told. "Don't you worry about them, I'm sure we'll find a way." He told as he gave the girl an assuring smile, and slowly the girl had to smile back. "There we go, keep it that way." Splinter before he stood up looking at Cerise. "I better not waist more time." He told as he reached for the door.

"Wait, Yoshi." Cerise stopped him.

Splinter turned around again looking questionable at her.

"If.." Cerise exhaled. "If it gets down to it, if you can't escape.. Destroy it." She asked.

Splinter blinked.

"I barely know you, but I know you are a good man, I don't want you to die for this, beside." Cerise nervously bit her lip. "It's better that it gets destroyed then that it get into the wrong hands." She at last muttered. "I can see that now, this is far to dangerous."

The underlying meaning was clear, it was to dangerous for Mona, like Splinter had been living for fifteen years alone with his sons, Cerise had spend five years alone with her daughter, the girl was every-thing to her, Splinter was probably the one single person able to best understand her feelings. "I swear to you Cerise, no matter what happens Mona is the first priority, this is to keep her safe."

Cerise nodded. "Then we understand each other."

Splinter nodded firmly. "Absolutely."

* * *

_AN; playing characters up against each other in new combinations sure is fun!  
_

_Thanks for reviews, I am reading all of them, and I appreciate them. _


	6. Chapter 6

The plan worked perfectly…. Far to perfectly, as Splinter jumped from sky-scraper to sky-scraper he had the entire foot clan after him in his heels. He had been absolutely correct, they didn't care at all about Cerise as long as he was there.

One thing Splinter was deadly aware of, he had to vanish before Shredder himself would make an appearance, against an army of regular ninjas, Splinter didn't have a chance of winning, but a chance of escaping, adding Oroku Saki would not play well in his favour, and Splinter was quite sure, their battle was meant to be another day. He just had to escape.

Karai how-ever proved herself to be quite the tactician, she cut Splinter off both left, right and beneath, all Splinter could do was going forward.

And then, he was also cut off from the front, he was sorounded.

"Why don't you just give up?" Karai asked in a sigh as she stepped out among the ninjas. "It would be so much easier for you."

"Oh I don't want to disappoint you." Splinter replied. "You don't like things to be boring, I can tell." He blinked almost mischivously.

Karai smiled, then drew her sword. "All-right." She stated. "Then entertain me!" and she charged for Splinter with drawn sword.

This time Splinter drew his own sword, and used it to parre the young woman, then push her away.

"Oh you are getting serious now." Karai noted. "I'm flattered."

This time Splinter wasn't nearly as easily swayed, Karai wasn't controlled by anger or rage like the two others, her view was crystal clear, so it would be harder to use words as weapons against her. She herself could use her words of manipulation freely, even see straight through others and their tactics, she observed and indulged in the battle. She was smart, a lot smarter than the other foot-clan members. But still she was young, and simple hadn't had the time to gain the skill Splinter had. He spread his feet's as he raised his sword. "As I said, I would hate to disappoint."

And Karais mouth actually broadened in a smile, as if she was deeply anticipating the chance to get a strike at Splinter, curious about him and his tactics, wishing to experience it herself, not just kill him, but test him and try him out. And going for it Karai did. With stealth and speed she attacked, left and right, up and down, her attacks were elegant and filled with finesse, yet were still wild and unpredictable. At last Splinter brought in two precise attacks, disarmed her and pushed her away, sending her flying to the ground where she landed with a big thud.

Karai gasped for air as she laid there looking up at him, Splinter standing up, prepaired with his sword.

"So." Karai gasped for air. "How did I do?" she asked, still smiling, obviously enjoying this turn of events.

"I'm impressed." Splinter answered honestly. "You really are to good for the foot-clan, your talents are wasted."

"You're the one to talk, you life in the sewer." Karai laughed amused.

"But you are still not a true nin-jutsu master, only time can grant you that position." Splinter at last told.

"I know." Karai smirked as she snapped a finger. "That's why I am not alone." She stated and with a hand gesture send a swarm of foots towards Splinter. "I'm not that stupid."

Splinter was not about to give up without a fight, he threw ninjas aside left and right, took them out as they came, before he jumped on top of them, and leaped from there to the next building.

Only to be met by Bradford and Xever, and neither were they alone, but had people with them who had guns, pointed right at Splinter.

"Ready to give up yet?" Bradford asked in a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"You might as well." Xever grinned. "You have no-where to go." He stated as the guns pointing at Splinter was warming up. "So what will it be? What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Ready to fire." Bradford demanded as all had their fingers on the tricker.

Only for Splinter to grab into his pocket, and from there drew a orange glowing ball, both Bradford and Xever gasped as Splinter dropped the ball on the ground at his feet's and held his sword right over it, in a position ready to pierce it. "Are you sure you want to shoot?" he asked.

"NO!" Bradford gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Xever exclaimed.

"Why exactly, is it that I wouldn't?" Splinter asked. "It's the very reason I even came out in the first place, it's how I can get my turtles back, what do I have to loose?" he asked.

"Easy!" Xever tried. "I'm sure even the brute beside me, agree we can figure some-thing out."

"No." Bradford sneered. "I rather die with honour, than being defeated dishonourable, rather a mutant than this kind of a deal."

"Are you crazy?" Xever asked turning away from Splinter and towards Bradford. "Going back to being a mutant? What are you thinking!?"

"Just because you are weak." Bradford snorted.

"Just because your mutated form has legs and can breath normal air!" Xever responded in a big yell.

"That has nothing to do with it." Bradford sneered. "Even if this meant my death! I would not give in to his demands." He told.

"You're an _idiot!_" Xever hissed.

"LOVER BOYS YOU ARE _BOTH_ IDIOTS!" Karai yelled from the other building.

"What?" Both men turned towards her, then realised.

"He's gone!" Xever exclaimed and they both ran to the ledge and looked down, where they witnessed Splinter beneath them crawling downwards.

"SHOOT HIM!" Bradford demanded.

"NO!" Xever yelled pushing Bradford away. "If he falls, the machine could get destroyed!"

"I DON'T _CARE!_ This is Hamato Yoshi are talking about!" Bradford hissed as he pushed Bradford back.

Karai how-ever rolled her eyes. "Idiots." She mumbled to herself as she glanced at Splinter slipping away, all the way down to lower grounds, and then Karai as well threw herself down, in four skill-full jumps landed where Splinter had just been, but he hadn't taken his time to stand still, he was running.

"Why are you running Hamato Yoshi?" Karai asked amused. "why don't you FIGHT!" she yelled as she leaped towards him in a kick, aimed straight for his back.

Only for Splinter to turn around, and grab her leg with both hands, making Karai gasp in surprise, it was like he all-ready knew preciesly where she would be and when, that precies had his move been, Karai had never seen any-thing like it, not even from the Shredder. "I have a rule." Splinter told in a low voice. "I don't harm unless I have to, I don't kill unless it is absolutely necessary." He told before letting go of the leg so Karai ended on the ground, on her back.

"Then you are a fool." Karai sneered from where she sat on the gound, sitting up. "And here I thought you were actually quite clever, but I guess that's why you are hiding around in the sewer, the Shredder surely would never sink that low. He takes what he wants, and kills any-one in his way."

"That's why I have those rules." Splinter replied calmly looking down at her, with almost dissapointed eyes. "So I can be sure never to sink to his level, I am as strong as him, let me assure you, so I have to make sure that I don't become him."

"You must be weak, you don't even dare to kill." Karai noted.

"Why do you assume I have never killed?" Splinter asked. "That, is the thing that seems foolish." Was his last words before he turned around and would have continued his flight, he would have gotten away then, if it was not for the droids which came wandering with guns.

"Halt!" one of the identical androids spoke. "The pulls which has given us trouble is near this place, it should be in this place, do not move or you shall be destroyed."

"Oh these again." Karai sighed sounding tired.

Bradford and Xever now also landed behind Karai, so now they were behind Splinter while the Krang was in front of him.

Splinter exhaled. "I see I have little choice." He murmured as he reached into his robe and found the glowing globe.

Xevers eyes widened. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"The pulls that the krang is searching for is that pulls, hand the pulls over or be destroyed by krang." The krang spoke to Splinter.

"Don't you think you have enough dangerous toys?" Splinter asked as he held one of his shurinkens in his hand, and then hammered it down in the device so the sharp shuriken broke the surface.

"NO!" both Xever and Bradford exclaimed as they stepped forward, then fell on their knees.

"What… what did you do?" Xever hissed as he grabbed his stomach.

"The damage to the device has undesired effect on the krang, this is not desirable for the krang." The Krang robots exclaimed and they seemed as well to not be functioning at their highest.

Splinter to felt a weird sensation inside of himself, and it wasn't all that pleasant as if his stomach was turning, he tried to look up and intended to run pass Karai and the foot to safety.

"And where do you think you are going?" Karai asked with her blade at Splinter, only for Splinter to wipe the blade aside with his hand as he passed.

"You." Bradford hissed, and it seemed like he was starting to grow in seize. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he yelled attacking Splinter, this time for Splinter to barely avoid.

"WHY!?" Xever exclaimed as his skin seemed to become more slivery. "You are going to DIE!" he yelled throwing a knife at Splinter.

And Splinter avoided it by dodging, trying to run, but ended up tripping as he hissed and fell on the ground. "ARGH!"

Karai lifted an eye-brow. "What's the matter, oh great nin-jutsu master?" she asked.

"These damn shoes!" Splinter hissed while kicking them off, and to every-ones surprise reveal what looked like claw like rat feets.

"By gods!" Bradford exclaimed. "He is a mutant to!"

Now being free of shoes though, Splinter was free to hurry and ran to get away.

"I should have known." Xever breathed deeply. "What kind of mutant _IS HE_?" he yelled angrily.

"It doesn't matter, GET HIM!" Karai demanded.

But with the added speed Splinter had now gained it was a lost battle, soon without them noticing he found a manhole and disappeared back into his prober element, the sewers.. where they would never be able to catch him, no matter how hard they tried.

And Karai soon realised that as she stopped and looked frowning after the place Splinter had dissapeared to. "What are you indeed Hamato Yoshi?" she whispered to herself in a wondering tone as she shedded her sword.

* * *

Splinter sighed deeply as he closed his robe around him very firmly, and then walked in a very specific direction, he rounded some corners, and then finally found what he was looking for, the huge sewer opening mouthing out, the water ran out of it as if it was a waterfall, and there was free look-out to a grand view of New-york city, and there huddled in the corner was a woman with her daughter, and she was crying.

Slowly splinter approached. "Are you all-right?" he asked Cerise.

Slowly Cerise looked up and then gasped by the sight.

"It's all-right, it's me. Hamato Yoshi." Splinter assured holding up both hands, looking at them he could see he still had five fingers, his transformertation back seemed to be very slow, he reached down in his pocket and took the device, sparks seemed to be emitting from it. "I'm sorry." He apologised. "I could not get it away safely, but perhaps you can use the remains of it to try again." He offered slowly walking over to Cerise to offer her the device.

"You did the best you could." Cerise acknowledged as she accepted. "Thank you." She whispered as she clutched Mona.

Splinter glanced down and saw how green scales were slowly starting to spread on the childs neck. Splinter exhaled deeply as he sat down beside Cerise and then looked at Mona. "She's very special your daughter." He told silently. "And still very beautiful."

"I know." Cerise whispered, then broke together. "That's why it's so hard to know that I failed her!" she cried, and went to the only place she could, she grabbed Splinters robe and cried into his chest.

"No no Cerise." Splinter assured as he gently laid his arms around the crying woman and the sleeping child. "You did the only thing any parent can hope to do, you did your best." He assured her. "You love Mona and that's what matters, you will find a way, you are not going to stop before Mona has the life she deserves."

"You really are a parent." Cerise noted as she looked up at her with those tear-filled eyes. "I can see it in your eyes.." she swallowed before laying back against his chest sinking into his arms. And cried, over the situation she had no control over, it had all been to much. "Why did it have to turn out this way, why?" she asked as tears ran down her eyes.

Splinter did the only thing he could, he still held the woman in a secure embrace, he guided her head until she laid secured on her chest where he could hold her as she held her daughter and cried freely in his protection, Splinter even allowed himself a very rare moment, he allowed himself a little weakness, and a tear escaped his own eye.

Ones long ago, Splinter had held another woman in a similar position, it had been a very very long time ago, and there had only been one other woman Splinter would ever hold like that, the situation was quite unique. "Do you have a place to go?" he asked gently. "It would be unwise to return to your home I'm afraid."

"I'm going to go far away from this city." Cerise told. "Far away, away from mutants, aliens and ninjas, my daughter is not safe here."

"Is it possible for you to leave?" Splinter asked concerned.

"I will walk if that is what I have to do." Cerise told. "And we will hide far away from here, some-where secluded where I can re-build, don't ask me where, I don't know yet, but it's not going to be new-york."

"It's a shame you have to hide." Splinter told. "And hide her." He added looking down on the sleeping girl, a tail was very slowly started to grow, but splinter didn't flinch as he gently stroked the child's chin with his hand, that know had longer nails looking a bit more like claws. "She's a very special girl."

"All I wish is that the rest of the world could see how good and special she is." Cerise exhaled. "You have to hide your children to." She whispered as tears ran down her eyes. "Because of the way they look, doesn't it hurt?"

"It hurts." Splinter replied honestly as he held her. "The world will never accept my boys, even though they are so wonderful, they must remain hidden. It was never in my power to give them a normal life but I hope… I pray.. That I managed to give them a good one." He told brushing her dark hair.

"Tell me about your sons." Cerise asked. "What are their names? What do they love to do?"

"Their names are Leonardo, Rapahel, Donatello and Michelangelo." Splinter told. "And being half turtles.. it never held them back for any-thing. They still attract trouble as were they magnets to it." He told gently holding the woman and child. "Leonardo always takes so good care of his brothers, he always tries to settle them down so we can all get along, he used to get so upset when any-one was fighting. You should see his face when there comes a new episode of space-heroes in television, you should think it was Christmas." He almost chuckled. "Raphael is so very big on being tough, he never wishes to be seen as weak. But that is merely because he is very thin skinned, he can't stand seeing any of his brothers being hurt, it always upsets him, some-times he doesn't even know what to do with that insecurity, so he scoffs instead.. also he loves a good fight, genuinely, they are boys." Splinter smiled to himself. "Donatello is far to smart for his own good, always over analyzing every-thing, his mind always racing to the left and right.. Nothing in comparison to little Michelangelo though, that is one turtle whom can never sit still even if his life dependent on it, he loves every moment of being alive, he wants to see every-thing, so he becomes so busy that he never manages to stay for long, often he just looses track completely trying to do so many things at ones, so every-thing at the same time, tripping over himself, living every second of the day in a tempo that is hard to keep up with, even for me."

"They all sound so lovely." Cerise whispered. "I'm sorry I almost destroyed them."

"You didn't know." Splinter replied. "Please, tell me about your daughter, tell me about Mona, what does she like?" he asked.

"She's a dreamer." Cerise whispered. "A true dreamer, she can sit for hours looking out in the air and I just know she is some-where else, she loves her books so much and then she draws her own characters. She loves drawing almost as much as she loves reading, her face really shines when she is caught up in those books.. then she will explain to me what happened, some-times I can't even keep her quiet about it. I guess I am the only one she can even talk to about all those wonderful things of hers."

"She sounds amazing." Splinter whispered softly. "She's beautiful to, not hard to see where she got that from."

Cerise didn't answer, but kept laying against Splinters chest.

"She's still beautiful." Splinter informed looking at the girl whom looked more and more lizard like by the minute. "You should be proud."

"I am." Cerise told ones again there were tears in her eyes. "she's the greatest girl in the world, and I had to hide her away for so long, it has just been the two of us. I feel so ashamed, I failed."

"No." Splinter replied as he held her tenderly. "You are a very strong woman, and you are as kind as you are beautiful. You will find a way, of that I am certain."

"You're so kind." Cerise whispered as she dried away a tear. "You must really love your sons."

"People like us, we need to help each other." Splinter replied. "It's the least I can do after what I have done." Then he looked up and saw, a sun-ray. "Look, the sun-rise." He barely whispered.

Finally Ceris looked up and looked out together with Splinter. "So it is." She told.

"It's been so long." Splinter barely whispered. "I can't remember the last time I ever saw a sun-rise."

"You don't get out much do you?" Cerise asked as she leaned against Splinters shoulder looking out-ward with him.

Splinter laid an arm around the womans shoulder as he drew her in, watching the sun-rise with her. "Does scavenging the sewers of new-york for supplies count as getting out?" he asked.

"No." Cerise replied.

"I have you know, those are some very big sewers, they go one for-ever." Splinter told.

"That still doesn't count." Cerise replied, and silently, they watched the sun-rise together, it had been twenty-four hours since the entire mess begun, and yet it felt so much longer.

For that moment how-ever, they shared a similar burden, they understood each others burden more than any other would be able to, and thus for the moment shared it as two individuals, whom hardly knew each other, but had been alone with one single goal for so long, that just being able to share was a relief.. only a parent would be able to understand a parent. Only a truly lonely person would be able to understand another lonely person, with each other they could be weak, for ones they returned to their children they had to be the strong sure parent again in each their way, to the best of their ability, just doing things they only way they knew how.

Up at the streets for New-york city, Xever had lost his legs ones again, and stumbled around gasping for air.

Bradford as well seemed disoriented as he slowly reverted back. "Lets…" he sighed. "Lets get out of here." Managed to say as he got Xever over his shoulder, starting a longer travel home.

In another part of town, a doctor Falco was giggling to himself as he retrieved down in the sewer, ecstatic by the return of his powers.

In the sewers April was sitting holding Rockwells hand. "I am so sorry." She told the scientist whom was slowly reverting back.

"I hope those boys of yours are worth it." Rockwel told as a tear escaped his eyes.

"They are." April told. "And don't worry, you will find a way, I am sure of it." She told as she gave him a hug for comfort.

"Ugh?" Rockwell asked, and it was evident, he had lost his power of speech ones again.

"So sorry." April whispered.

"Uhmmm." A voice sounded from the other side of the lair.

April turned around, but could only see the back of the couch, wide-eyed she looked in that direction, and then her eyes widened as a hand grabbed the couch-back, and up followed the rest of a humanoid turtle. "Man am I tired." Raphael mumbled then smasked with his lips. "Why am I tasting couch?" he asked.

"Raph.." April barely whispered, then more loudly exclaimed. "RAPH!" as she leaped up on her feet's and ran for the couched then to leap at Rapahel in a embrace. "YOU'RE OKAY!" she exclaimed sending both herself and Raphael down on the floor where they landed right on top of three other turtles.

Which made April let go at ones as she looked around at the turtle pile with a big grin on her face. "LEO! MIKEY!" she exclaimed as she crawled around giving each of them a hug, then found the last and best one. "Donnie!" she grinning clinging to Donatello.

Donatello was rapidly turning bright red in his head as April clinged to him all of them still laying spread out on the floor. "A-a-april?" he stammered. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You are all okay! That's what's going on!" April stated as she dragged them all in for an embrace. "And I am so happy to see all of you!"

"What's up with the monkey?" Rapahel asked having managed to look over the couch again.

"It's a really long story." April told in a exhale. "I guess you sort of missed it."

"How could we miss it?" Mikey asked confused. "There's a monkey in our lair! A cool monkey!"

"I don't think he likes to be called a monkey, he is a doctor after-all." April exhaled.

"What?" Donnie blinked.

"Does Sensei know?" Leonardo asked.

"Splinter brought him here." April assured.

"What?" Raph now was the one to blink. "Erh, well then.. where is Sensei?" he asked.

April exhaled. "he's.. out right now." She tried to explain. "Please take it easy, I'll explain every-thing to you, okay?" she asked, and slowly all the turtles nodded waiting for an explanation.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time April had finished explaining a good passage of time had gone by and the turtles had listened intensely.

"Wow.." Mikey whispered. "What a day to miss."

"April.. how long is it since Sensei went away?" Leonardo asked in a frown.

"Urhm.." April mumbled then reached for her T-phone to look at the clock. "It's been five hours." She realised. "He must have succeeded though, you are all-right." She pointed out, though she sounded nervous.

"But why isn't he back then?" Mikey asked nervously.

"Mikey easy." Leonardo gently padded the younger turtle on the shoulder. "This is our Sensei we are talking about, I'm sure he is all-right, he I just tying up some loose ends."

"In any case.. guys." April addressed in a much more soft voice. "When he left, he was very torned, and I think upset. When he comes back, be nice, he needs you to be here when he comes back." She told.

"He couldn't have been that upset." Raph snorted.

"He didn't show it of cause." April murmured. "He looked as strong as ever, but believe me, inside he was very upset."

That did make Raphael go silent as he crossed his arms and looked away. "He is okay." He then stated. "This is Splinter we are talking about… right Leo?" he asked.

Leo nodded. "Of cause he told."

"I just wish he would hurry up and come back." Mikey muttered sadly.

"Yeah." Donnie sighed leaning back. "Feels odd to say it, but I could really use a harsh training lesson right now, and him telling me to stand more up-right."

"Wait." Leonardo halted them. "Quiet, you hear that?" he asked.

The rest as well kept quiet, and then they could hear it to, foot-steps nearing the lair, excited all of the turtles turned their heads towards the sub-ways entrance, and then brightened up as a lonely figure came into view over the corner.

"SENSEI!" All four turtles exclaimed as they jumped up, and the race was on about whom could reach their rat sensei first.

And soon all four turtles had surrounded him, each embracing him in a big huddle.

Splinter smiled. "My sons." He looked at them. "It is good to see you."

It was first then the turtles seemed to realise, that Splinter wasn't alone, his arms was occupied carrying some-thing.

Astounded the turtles stood back as they realised, Splinter was holding what looked like a child, half lizard half human, with smooth green skin, a long tail waving back and ford, it looked like a girl with long brown hair as she starred at all of the turtles with brown eyes.

"Who's that?" Mikey asked as she blinked.

"This." Splinter smiled as he sat the girl down in front of him. "Is Mona Miam." He told as the turtles stood back and Mona still just starred wide-eyed back up at them, with open mouth in a big gape.

"And this." This time Splinter reached a hand around the corner where he gentle took a human hand, and brought the rest of a woman into the light. "Is her mother, Cerise, she was the one behind our little problem." He told as Cerise stood in view.

"Hallo." Cerise spoke a little nervously. "I'm very pleased to meet you all, sorry for the inconvenience I brought you." She told as she bowed for all of them.

"That's… that's all-right." Donatello blinked. "I mean, it all turned out okay didn't it?" he asked. "I mean."

"Awww you are so cute!" Mikey completely oblivious to every-thing else than the girl, had sat himself down with spread out legs in front of Mona. "Where did you come from?" he asked sounding genuinely deeply interested and happy. "You life top-side? I sure would like to life top-side. You like to draw? I have some crayones you can borrow!"

Mona giggled. "You're silly." She told.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Mikey told as he turned and now laid on his stomach looking up at Mona.

"You're all like me." Mona noted as she looked around at all of the turtles.

"Well not exactly." Donnie pointed out. "We are fresh-water turtles, and you more seem like a lizard, of amphisbaenians breed if I am not mistaken, could also be." Jus then Raphael hit him over the head.

"Shut up Donnie." He stated, before turning to Mona. "What the genius there is trying to say is yes, yes we are sort of like you."

Mona was almost giggling as she jumped up and down. "I've never seen people like me before!" she exclaimed. "Can we do stuff together? Please mommy can we?" she asked. "Please!"

"All-right." Cerise asked. "Just be careful all-right?" she asked.

"YAY!" Mona yelled as she jumped up and down

"All-right!" Mikey exclaimed as he sat up. "Come-on! Let me show you the place Mona!" he stated. "You'll love this, we have lots of neat stuff down here!" he exclaimed all-ready busy taking Mona with him, and then girl, looked like she couldn't be happier.

Amused Leonardo looked after them, then glanced at Sensei. "Glad to have you back." He managed to say more silently.

"I'm glad to be back." Splinter told in a wink.

* * *

After three days where Cerise had managed to collect herself, together with Donnie and Rockwell she had even started to look at new theorise and they had gotten pretty far, she had decided it was time to go.

They had collected what they could, and Cerise had packed a bag to leave new-york for good.

In those three days Mona had loved every moment with the turtles, she particularly seemed to have bonded with Mikey and the two had almost been inseparable for the three days they had together, at that moment Mikey was crawling around on the floor on all fours while Mona sat on top of his shield, laughing loudly by the experience.

"Sweety, it's time to go!" Cerise had to call over the layer.

Mona sighed deeply as she leaned over Mikey shield. "Aww." She muttered disappointed. "And I just had so much fun."

"You better listen to your mom though." Mikey told. "Moms and dads usually knows best."

"Mikey… we are friends right?" Mona asked a little nervously.

"Mona are you kidding me?" Mikey asked. "We are BEST friends!" he stated as he rolled around, so Mona dropped off, and he started tickling her making the girl laugh.

"Stop it!" she asked as tears escaped her eyes from all of the laughing.

"Oh all-right then." Mikey stopped and laid back on the floor beside little Mona, Mona whom now leaped forward and grabbed the turtles neck to hug him.

"Thank you." Mona whispered. "I never had a friend before." She told.

"Well you got four of them now." Mikey assured as she let go beaming at him. "So keep that smile on Mona Lisa." He asked.

"Who?" Mona asked a little confused.

"It's this painting, it's called Mona Lisa." Mikey explained. "Every-body thinks it's so special because.. of the smile the woman on it have, I don't see it though, your smile is much nicer. So if I call you Mona Lisa, it means you should keep on having a smile better than hers, all-right?" he asked.

"I like it!" Mona stated. "Mona Lisa, I'll keep it!"

"You're welcome." Mikey blinked. "I'm so great at naming stuff." he grinned.

* * *

"So you're really are going with them?" Donnie asked Doctor Rockwell, the monkey nodded as he threw a back-pack over his shoulder.

"I think that's great." Leonardo stated from where he sat. "Cerise and Mona all alone out there, it's great you can keep an eye on them, and they can keep an eye on you."

Rockwell again nodded.

"Not to forget the scientific advantages they can gain from each other." Donatello exhaled. "Oh, and don't forget this." He asked grabbing a orange broken globe from his work table, it had long since stopped glowing or emitting any pulls, but they were still able to examine it, ad as Donatello threw it, Rockwell grabbed it in mid-air to give Donatello a thumbs up.

"Don't worry you are two genius's, you'll find a way to revert back to humans." Donatello assured. "Without, you know.. turning us back into turtles." He shivered lightly. "Please don't do that." He asked.

* * *

"I'll lead you as far as I can through the sewers, to out-side of the city." Splinter assured Cerise as they stood waiting at the exit, just the two of them alone. "But from there you are on your own."

"A shame you can't come with us." Cerise exhaled. "We could sure use some-one like you, and you sure could use the air."

"You know why I can't do that." Splinter replied in a sigh.

"Yes." Cerise nodded. "Thank you for these days, it's been so long since I could talk honestly to any-one, it's been a heaven. Your sons are great boys, Mona sure loved it."

"I must apologies for that monster movie marathon though." Splinter told nervously scratching his neck. "I thought they were responsible enough to put her to bed early, when they told me they could handle it." He murmured. "By the very least they know they have morning training, so they should know better than staying up late." he muttered more to himself than any-one else.

"I guess boys will be boys." Cerise exhaled. "Well, we survived it." She pointed out. "Who knows when Mona will ever get the chance to try some-thing like that again." She shrugged before she stepped up, stood up on her toes and planted a light kiss on Splinters rat-like face, on his cheek. "Thank you again." She whispered. "I really do regret that we have to part ways."

Splinter looked fondly at her as she stepped back, reached forward a hand and cherished her cheek with his thumb. "Some-thing tells me that we are going to meet again." He told her. "This is not as much a good-bye as it is a, till we meet again." He told. "You will go and find your solution on the mutagen problem, and we must stay here and try to contain it best possible. And some day, our paths will meet, you know where you can find me now. If you ever need any help." He pointed out. "Any help at all." he then assured.

Cerise smirked. "And if you need to talk." She looked up at him. "You have my number." She pointed out. "You know where I come from, in Vietnam, we have a certain belief, nothing ever happens without a reason, every-thing is tied together in a net. This was a mess, but I met you and your sons, I think that's the reason why it happened."

Splinter smirked amused. "Indeed." He told. "This, is probably barely the beginning." He stated, as Rockwell, Mona and the four turtles as well all came running.

"Ready to go?" Splinter asked Rockwell, Mona and Cerise, and they all nodded.

"Then come on." He gestured with his hand, and let the little party out in the sewer system.

"Aw man." Mikey sniffed as he wiped away a tear. "I sure hope they'll be all-right out there."

"They'll be fine Mikey." Leo assured grabbing his younger brothers shoulder. "Before you know it, Mona will be back on a visit."

"You really think so?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"I'm positive!" Leonardo stated in a big grin.


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, one cool thing about this new TMNT show is that it always progresses. _

_With Timothy now being turned into a blop stuck in Donnies lab, I couldn't help but wonder what this fic would have been like if I wrote it now instead of back then. So this is a bonus chapter of Splinter Discovering a very confused Timothy also turned back, inside of Donnies Lab. _

* * *

Splinter sighed deeply as he sat leaning up against the couch, how could that happen? His sons were no more, and yet still. He side glanced to get another look at the four ordinary looking turtles then sighed again, just in time for a big crash to sound from Donatellos work-shop.

Splinter looked up and at ones jumped up on his feet's, he listened in silence and definitely heard some-one in there.. some-one clumsy as several crashes sounded from the room.

Splinter held his breath as he reached for his jade-cane, holding it as a weapon, then silently moved towards the workshop.

Without making as much as one single sound he found a shadowy spot where he had full view to the work-shop, yet it would be hard to notice him.

And then Splinter blinked as he witnessed what looked like a very confused and disorinated teenager, trying to cover himself up with one of Donatellos lab coats, though the lab-coat was far to small for the bulky teen.

Splinter sighed deeply as he walked out from the shadow in full sight, though the teen hadn't discovered him yet.

"I don't believe that is going to fit Timothy." Splinter stated dryly.

"WOAH!" Timothy screamed as he fell down on the floor and looked wide-eyed at Splinter. "Oh my god." He exclaimed by the sight of the man before him. "Who.. who are you?" he asked.

Splinter shook his head as he reached for a blanket and then threw it to Timothy. "I'm the rat who's domain you ones crashed into." He told in a deep frown. "Also I am the sensei of this place. So it would be unwise to not do as I say, I don't really have the patience for fooling around." He stated.

"You're master Splinter!?" Timothy asked wide-eyed covering himself completely up with the blanket as he raised up.

"So you know." Splinter noted.

"Even though I was a big gue blob I could still see and hear." Timothy admitted as he swallowed. "So.. what happened to you?" he asked nervously. "Sir." He added a little intimidated.

"It would seem that my own mutation seized to be." Splinter pointed out the obvious.

"You mean?" Timothy blinked then looked down at his own two hands. "So that's what.." he whispered in awe. "Oh thank god." Timothy sighed in relief rubbing his eyes. "I thought I was going to be captured in that glass jar for-ever." he sighed. "It was like the worst dream ever."

Splinter how-ever was dead silent as he looked sternly at Timothy.

"So if we are back to being human, I guess the turtles are back as well right?" Timothy asked.

"My sons did not start out as humans." Splinter informed in a solemn frown.

"What?" Timothy blinked. "What else could they have started out as?" he asked.

"Come with me." Splinter asked as he gestured a hand as he turned around walking for the lair.

Nervously Timothy followed, keeping his blanket tightly wrapped around him until they at last reached the couch where the turtles were slowly crawling around.

Timothy's eyes widened by the sight as he stumbled back pointing frightened at them. "Oh dude! We have to turn them back!" He exclaimed.

"I agree." Splinter nodded but then turned to Timothy. "But do you realise that turning them back would might mean turning the two of us back as well?" he asked. "Meaning, also you."

"You mean.." Timothy halted then shook his head. "Forget about me! Donnie will find a way to fix me eventually any-way, the world doesn't need a cheap imitation of turtles like me, they need the actual turtles! The actual heroes!" he exclaimed. "You got to find a way to reverse it Master Splinter, you got to!" he begged.

Splinter blinked at Timothy as he stood back, he didn't know whether to be amazed, touched or stupefied by Timothy's mindless sacrifice, the boy really thought that Donnie would fix him, that his sons were heroes. There was no doubt that the boy was delusional in the pictures he had conquered in his mind, but his heart was beyond pure and in the right place.. If only he would be less stupid and more perceptive.

"Timothy." Splinter sighed. "I am going to do every-thing in my power to get my sons back." he told. "But listen to me, know what you are doing. Some-times you look at things, as you want them to be, and things in reality are completely different than what you see. I'm afraid you are a person living such that you see the world as how you want it to be, not as it actually is. Donnie is a genius, and his heart and compassion is great, but that he'll one day will be able to reverse the effect of the mutagen? There'll be no guarantee for that."

Timothy just looked blankly at Splinter, and Splinter silently looked back at him. "I don't care." Timothy at last said.

Splinter blinked.

"Look, I don't particularly like being an ugly deadly blop stuck in a jar, but it happened because what you just said it right, I saw what I wanted to see, not the actually thing right in front of me, I screwed up badly, but it was me who screwed up, not the turtles, they are heroes! If I had listened to them from the start, I wouldn't be in such a mess, even after I screwed up and got mutated they still saved me! And Donnie would still help me, after I screwed up so much and so often, who does that?" he asked Splinter. "I tell you who, a true hero! The kind of hero the world needs! If getting four such heroes back means me spending the rest of my life in a jar, then fine!" Timothy stated with crossed arms. "All though.." he slightly hesitated. "I should probably call my mom and tell her that I am all-right, she's probably worried around now."

Splinter slightly lifted an eye-brow. "How.. old are you Timothy?" he asked.

"Depends, what date is it?" Timothy asked.

"April 19th" Splinter informed.

"Then I am fifteen." Timothy told. "Sixteen in just three days!" he smiled holding up three fingers.

And suddenly, Splinter just became that much more sad. "Stay in this lair." he ordered Timothy. "You can lend a T-phone if you wish."

"Wait, where are you going?" Timothy asked.

Splinter only had to point upwards.

"Wait, why don't I go with you?" Timothy asked. "Maybe I could help."

"What happened the last time you were in over your head?" Splinter asked.

"I erh.. got really in over my head." Timothy admitted in a blush. "And screwed every-thing up for the turtles."

Splinter nodded in a deep frown, giving Timothy a chilling warning gaze. "Stay here, that is not up for debate, it's an _order!_" he told in that voice no one dared to object to, not even Timothy whom automatically straightened up by the order.

"Yes sir." Timothy swallowed nervously.

"And put some clothes on." Splinter added in that stern voice of his.

"But erh.." Timothy swallowed.

"My quarters, the tall closest by the right wall, and don't you dare to touch _any-thing_ else in there." Splinter demanded. "And don't be stupid, take the loose fitting clothes, the tight ninja suits will not fit you and most likely get ruined if you try some-thing."

"Yes sir!" Timothy swallowed and turned around to almost run for the dojo with the blanket tightly wrapped around him.


End file.
